iWhat Happened?
by GuardianOfEcosystems
Summary: (I started this story as another author but had to make a new account so I'm continuing on from where I left off) Carly and her friends wake up to find overnight most of the human race has vanished and they may be the only survivors. Can they survive? And will their relationships hold out? Can they work out what has happened to the human race? Seddie!
1. iMeet Disaster

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter Eleven: iMeet Disaster**

Spencer sat at the kitchen table staring at a plate of half eaten spaghetti. His Labrador dog lay asleep on the living room floor. The apartment was silent and empty. The overhead lights glowed brightly and the flat screen TV was blaring. A _Tom and Jerry_ cartoon was playing on screen yet the volume had been muted and the television remote lay on the sofa.

All the kids had gone out to explore the new area where they lived. He had allowed them to go, made jokes and acted stupid but in truth he was really concerned. His younger sister was out there and so were all her friends. They had taken his permission and were his responsibility. He was really scared and could not help worrying.

His real worry was the wild dogs. Packs of feral dogs roamed the streets, fighting and looking for food. Tigers and elephants were leaving the suburbs to migrate into the wilderness, but the dogs weren't. Dogs were used to living in the city. They gathered near the city centre yet during the night they would fan out into the suburbs to hunt cats and rodents. He could only hope Carly and her friends would be ok.

Normally he wouldn't be so concerned but now they were the only ones in the city

There were no police offers, no firefighters, no paramedics, no doctors and no nurses. There was no-one around to help if something went wrong. Just him and there was no way he could help. Carly had assured him they would be fine but he had a bad feeling building inside him. Something was going to go wrong tonight…

Carly laughed and slapped Brad teasingly on the shoulder. "Brad, quit it!" He merely grinned and moved in to continue and giggling, she pulled back. "We have to go back!" The two were sat on a park bench in Seattle Park. Sam and Freddie were off in a supermarket flirting, kissing and messing around while Gibby was off walking his dog.

The scene in the park was somewhat eerie. Tall, dark trees lined the edges of a huge open area of bare grass. Rusting vehicle's lined the streets and the buildings around the park were all pitch dark. Moonlight filtered down from a clouded sky and occasionally they heard dogs growling and barking. As far as Carly was aware though, the noises sounded distant and far off.

Brad leaned in and their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed again. The kiss deepened and he placed his arm around her. Suddenly a rustling sounded in the bushes. Carly chose to ignore it and they kissed again. Their tongues battled for dominance. Suddenly the bushes nearby shifted and she pulled away. "What's wrong?" Brad asked. Her face drained of color "I, I thought I heard something." "Where?" "O-over there." She pointed to the clump of bushes.

He glanced over then slowly reaching down he grabbed a stone and quickly hurled it into the shrubs. Carly cringed. The stone hit the bush and silence fell again. Both teenagers visibly relaxed and grinned sheepishly at one another.

Suddenly a vicious dog erupted out of the bushes. Long brown hair covered its body and it had a long tail. It had wild eyes and bared its teeth. It was snarling. Carly screamed and spun around just as a second larger dog sprang out of hiding. Its eyes glowed in the moonlight.

Brad scrambled to his feet and grabbed Carly's hand as a Siberian husky covered in greasy white fur stalked into view and barked viciously at them. The three dogs stood their ground, barking and snarling. These were predators not pets. Driven by instinct, they had turned savage

"What do we do?" Carly whispered. "Uhh, I'll think of something." Brad replied. The hairy dog barked angrily at them. "Please hurry!" Carly urged. Brad looked around. He grabbed a thick branch and lifted it just as the husky lunged at him. Carly screamed as he swung the branch around, slamming the dog back down. Snarling, it twisted onto its feet and barked back.

The hairy dog snapped at Carly and Brad quickly turned, striking it with the branch. The dog yelped and quickly drew back. Barking, the Siberian dog made to lunge and Brad slammed the branch down onto it. Yelping the dog hit the ground. The hairy dog retreated. The husky scrambled up and bounded away

The third dog bared its teeth at them then turned and swiftly ran off. Carly turned and smiled though her face looked flushed "Brad, thank you. You saved my life." He smiled back "Hey that's why I'm here." The pair hugged and shared a quick kiss. "Come on we have to head back and warn Spencer!" Brad nodded and the pair ran back towards their apartment.

In a Wall Mart supermarket, Sam and Freddie sat on a bench in the storeroom, kissing passionately. Sam had her arms around his back and he was holding her. Their lips collided time and time again. Their kiss deepened and their tongues battled for dominance. Freddie was in heaven. Sam could tell she felt the same. At last they pulled apart and gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Soft, brown pupils met shining, turquoise blue ones.

"I love you." Freddie whispered. "I love you too you nub." She replied. He merely smirked as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He pulled her close and held her. The pair sat in the empty supermarket, simply enjoying each other's presence. This evening was going well for both of them.

Spencer sat on the sofa watching a DVD of an adventure film called _The Hunger Games_ on his TV. He had eaten dinner and his mood had lifted somewhat. The film was interesting and he was alone to watch it. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Spencer ignored it. "Spencer! Let us in." He started. His sister was back. He paused his film and quickly opened the door. Carly and Brad stumbled in.

They looked sweaty and tired. He immediately felt suspicious." Guys are you ok?" A moment passed as Brad caught his breath then replied "We were attacked." Spencer's eyes widened "Wait, what?!" He cried. "We were attacked by wild dogs!" Carly blurted out, looking exhausted.

He grabbed Brad by the shoulders. "How did this happen?" Brad looked worried. The two finally caught their breath and sat down. "We were sitting alone in a park and…talking." Spencer frowned as he fished out the lie yet remained silent. "And then we heard noises and the bushes moved. Brad threw a stone and these three dogs jumped out of the bushes."

"So what happened?" Spencer asked "Brad grabbed a branch and beat back the dogs each time they tried to bite or attack until at last they gave up and ran off." She then looked directly into her brother's eyes "He saved my life Spencer" At this he turned to Brad and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for saving my younger sister." He said sincerely and the teenager nodded. "You're welcome." Then Spencer turned to his sister "Wait where are Sam and Freddie?"

Carly looked anxious. Just then the door swung open, Sam walked in hand in hand with Freddie. Both were grinning. "Hey guys." "What's up Carlotta?" The two said enthusiastically. "Are you two okay?!" Carly asked urgently. Sam nodded "Yeah why wouldn't we be?" Freddie asked. Brad and Carly shared a look "We had a run in with some dogs." Brad admitted.

"What! Are you okay?" Sam asked. They both nodded. "Brad protected Carly." Spencer said. Both turned to the computer geek, amazed. "Seriously? YOU protected Carly from wild dogs?!" He nodded "Yeah." Then Spencer spoke up "Alright everyone let's all go to our apartments." No-one protested as everyone was now tired out. Carly hugged Brad before heading up to bed and Brad left for his apartment. Sam and Freddie trudged back to their apartment and after turning off the lights and the TV, Spencer headed off to bed.

That night they slept soundly each pleased with their or another's accomplishments. Early the next morning, Carly trudged downstairs in a tank top and jogger bottoms to find Spencer grabbing his keys and wallet. "Good morning Spencer. You were going out?" "Yeah we need some more cereal and bread. I'll be back soon." "Ok bye." "See you soon little sister!" Carly smirked and rolled her eyes as her older brother exited the apartment.

She ate breakfast and sat watching an old _Tarzan _DVD. Then a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." She called and Mrs. Benson stepped in, cradling John. "Oh hey Mrs. Benson."

"Carly could you take care of John today? Sam, Gibby and Freddie have gone off to look around again and I really have to clean and tidy up. I'm sorry to ask but…" "Oh no its fine. I love John." She replied. The older woman smiled "Thanks so much Carly!" She nodded "Sure thing." With that, Mrs. Benson headed back to her apartment.

Carly smiled at the baby and spoke to him in a kidlike voice "Aww aren't you cute! Yes you are!" She cuddled him and sang songs. The baby gurgled and laughed to her singing and she bounced him up and down which made him scream with laughter. She really did have a way with young children.

Across town, Spencer's car moved across the street. He had to drive carefully. The streets were covered in leaves, broken glass and two fallen trees. Spencer shuddered and focused on driving to the supermarket. He went over the list in his mind _Bread, cereal, milk, eggs, bacon AAAH!_

A huge shadow loomed right ahead of him. Screaming, he slammed on the brakes and screeched to a halt just as a Bengal tiger walked across the road directly in front of him. The big cat turned and growled. Baring its teeth, it turned and padded off down the street.

At last, Spencer turned the key and quietly drove away. Behind him, the tiger began creeping up on a loose horse grazing on grass that was beginning to grow in the streets. The stallion had escaped from the Seattle petting zoo. It didn't stand a chance against the powerful predator. Grass growing in the streets. Tigers hunting in the city. This sure was a bizarre reality to be living in.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Spencer wondered as he drove away. Then it hit him. There was a wildlife park in the city centre where they had two tigers. That was where the animal had escaped from.

He drove to the supermarket and headed to the storeroom where he quickly picked up the supplies he needed. He headed to the counters and stuffed the food into bags before carrying them to the car and putting them in. He got back in, started the engine and then drove off.

As he drove he kept an eye out for predators. Luckily on the way, he only saw a dog feasting on the horse's mangled body. As he passed however, it barked wildly at him with a crazed look in its eyes. Shuddering, he quickly pressed the accelerator and sped up. He pulled up outside the apartment building and climbed out of his car before calling for his sister. "Carly! I need some help!"

Carly smiled as she gently tucked John into his crib. He looked so cute when he was asleep. So sweet and happy. She turned to go wash the dishes used in lunch when suddenly she heard shouting from outside. She went over to the window and looked outside "Spencer what's going on?" "I need your help!" "Ok I'll be right there." She looked reluctantly at John yet decided he would be ok for five minutes and ran downstairs.

After three trips, all the groceries were in the kitchen and Spencer's car had been parked in the street outside. The two headed into their apartment "I'm gonna go take a shower." Spencer said. He turned to his sister "Carly you need to talk to Brad." "Wait why?" "Today I saw a tiger on the way to the supermarket and a wild dog on the way back." Carly looked surprised "I thought Brad said the zoo animals migrated to the countryside?" "Some did. But not all of them have left." She nodded "Ok but how can Brad get tigers to leave Seattle?" She asked jokingly.

"No he and Freddie might be able to get the cellphone network up and working again then we use our cellphones to tell everyone else if we see or hear wild animals in the city. We can even call up different places in the city to see if we can find other people!" He explained. Carly's eyes widened "Spencer, that it! You're a genius!"

He laughed "Uh yeah I know." She laughed "Alright I'm going to go track down Freddie, can you look after John?" "Yeah sure I'll look after him, and Titan." At the mention of its name, the dog ran up and Carly petted him before leaving the apartment. Carly's dog and Gibby's dog seemed to be the only domesticated dogs left in all of Seattle.

Further from the city suburbs, Sam and Freddie were walking hand in hand down a deserted highway. Smashed cars lay crumpled against the highway sides and other cars lay abandoned or overturned. Broken glass and pieces of metal lay strewn along the highway. Several cars sat as burned-out wrecks after catching fire.

Wisps of smoke still wafted from two of the burned-out vehicles. "Wow jeez! What happened to these cars?" Sam asked and Freddie smiled "Sam isn't it obvious?" "Uh no that's why I'm asking you?" She stated.

"People were driving these cars and vehicles along both sides of the highway. Then some strange thing happened and suddenly all the passengers and drivers were gone. Now none of the vehicles had drivers to control them. All the cars crashed into each other. Some cars slammed into the highway barriers."

"Other cars that were speeding actually shot over the barriers and tumbled down onto the road below with great force." As he spoke Sam pulled him over to the edge of the highway and looked down over the 70 feet drop.

Battered cars lay broken on the road below the highway. Many vehicles had lost their doors in the impact. Shattered glass covered the road like a glittering carpet. Headlights and wing mirrors had broken off the twisted vehicles and lay scattered around the area. Even a huge white transport truck lay crumpled on the ground. They both cringed at the mangled truck's nasty fate.

"Yeaaah." Freddie went on but his voice had lost its matter-of-fact tone "Some vehicles caught on fire and exploded when the petrol lit. Others flipped over due to the force of the crash." A moment passed in silence "I think we should go back…" Sam suggested and he nodded. Suddenly this highway no longer seemed fun to walk along. After twenty minutes of walking they had arrived back near their apartment.

"I'm sorry." Freddie said finally. Sam shot him a questioning look "For what?" "Today was meant to be another cool day and I spoilt with my stupid car crash facts." He muttered. Sam looked at him and burst out laughing. "What?" He asked feeling confused. "It's not your fault. I asked." That statement made him think. Then he smiled "You're right." Now she smiled "You nub." "Aww come here." The two shared a long, deep kiss before heading back towards their apartment.

Spencer was not having the best of times. With everyone out he had been left in charge of all the pets; Carly's dog, Gibby's dog, Sam's cat and even Brad's parrot. He was stranded he was not allowed to leave until Carly, Sam, Gibby, Freddie or Brad returned. Before Mrs Benson left she left Gibby's dog in his apartment saying she would not have a dog alone in her home without her present.

The dogs had been fed and their water bowls were full. Frothy, the cat had also eaten and his water dish had some water still in it and he had fed Brad's parrot before leaving it in its cage.

He was sat on the sofa watching the rest of _the_ _Hunger Games _on his flat screen TV when he heard barking. He turned just as Titan and SirLicksALot bounded up, barking and tongues lolling. He felt a grin spread across his face. He had always loved dogs and even though the pair were a handful he still loved spending time with them. He was still grinning when he heard a hiss and turned to see the world's ugliest tomcat coming downstairs. "Frothy." He sighed. He was certain that feline hasted him. The cat blinked its unpleasant yellow eyes. He was in for a long afternoon…


	2. iBecome Trapped

**Chapter Twelve: iBecome Trapped**

The streets and pavements were deserted and silent. The roads and highways were a scene of chaos. Smashed cars lay crumpled against trees. Other cars had driven off the road and crashed through shop doors or display windows. Broken glass covered the crumpled vehicles. Other cars lay abandoned or overturned. Broken glass and pieces of metal lay strewn along the highway. Hundreds of cars sat as burned-out wrecks after catching fire. Wisps of smoke still wafted from many of the burned-out vehicles. Other vehicles stood deserted. Crashed coaches and buses also littered the streets. Airplanes had also fallen back to earth and the wrecks of crashed planes lay all over the city.

The pavements were empty and silent. The roads were deserted. The shops, restaurants and stores were dark and shut down. The apartments across the street were clearly vacant. The office towers and skyscrapers stood deserted and pitch dark. The only cars and vehicles on the road that had not caught fire or crashed stood parked and empty. The buildings and houses all across the city were all pitch black. The entire city was dark at night. There was no power without people. The coal fired power plants had run out of fuel and had shut themselves down as the generators stopped working. The coal delivery trains had crashed or derailed and now would never reach the power plants.

A desolate silence hung in the air. Normally there would be all kinds of sounds generated by humans and their activities; people talking, joking or shouting, children laughing or playing, traffic passing and horns honking, cell phones ringing, babies crying. Now all was silent except for the calls of animals in the distance. There was the usual cacophony from trilling insects and frogs croaking. But on top, dogs barked and wolves howled at the moon. Occasionally, more unusual calls from wild animals such as big cats or elephants filled the night.

Grass and small plants grew on the roads and streets providing food for animals such as deer. And following the deer were wolves that had come in from the country. The cars and vehicles were showing assigns of neglect and rusting away. Abandoned supermarkets and shops provided a food source and breeding ground for rodents and insects and the mice provided food for feral cats. Houses had become homes for forest animals such as raccoons, coyotes and skunks. The cats were prey for dogs and coyotes. Tigers and lions also hunted amongst the buildings. The large cats normally preyed on cattle and horses that were thriving in the city outskirts. There they room to move freely through fields and avoid the predators. Elephants and rhinoceros grazed freely throughout the city. They had no predators to fear. This was the world that Carly, Spencer and their friends now lived in.

This afternoon Carly was walking down to the local supermarket alone. Freddie, Sam and Gibby were in Brad's apartment playing board games and hanging out. Mrs Benson was hovering and Spencer was asleep back at their apartment. They needed milk and chocolate so Carly had decided to walk down to the local supermarket. Brad had offered to accompany her but she politely refused. She loved him but she needed the sunlight and fresh air. Plus the supermarket was just a 10 minute walk from the apartment block. She was sure she would be fine. She walked inside and froze.

Two grey wolves were rummaging through the freezer in the meat section. The large animals pulled out raw chunks of meat and began gnawing on the food luckily they were distracted by their meal. Carly carefully walked stepped backwards being careful not to make a sound. She backed up to the door and back tracked onto the street. Then she quietly shut the glass paneled doors until they clicked. The wolves were locked inside the supermarket but the glass doors wouldn't hold them in for long. She had to go now. Without a second thought, she spun around and ran back towards the apartment block as fast as she could.

Her legs ached and her lungs felt like they were burning but she didn't stop or slow down. At last she ran up, pushed open the lobby doors and burst into reception. She slammed the doors shut and leaned against the wooden panels, breathing furiously with her heart pounding. She had lost the wolves. Just then Brad walked down the stairs looking worried. He was wearing a checkered white shirt and blue jeans. As soon as he spotted her, he hurried over "Carly! Are you ok?"

Once she'd caught her breath she replied "Hey yeah I'm ok. I was chased but I got away" His eyes widened "What! You were chased? By what?!" "I was chased by wolves." She gasped out. "But you're ok right?" She nodded and he relaxed "Oh thank god. Come on let's get you upstairs." She smiled at him "Thanks Brad you're awesome." He grinned "Hey what are boyfriends for?" Just then there came a scrabbling and growling at the doors. The pair froze and shared a look of horror. There came a loud howl and the sound of vicious barking alongside the sound of claws scrabbling at the doors.

"The wolves! They followed me!" Carly shouted. Brad grabbed her arm "Come on let's go!" The two turned and sprinted up the stairs. Behind them, the doors shuddered as the wolves threw themselves against the wooden panels. "Those doors won't hold them back for long!" Brad said. They ran up the stairs and burst into their apartment. Freddie and Sam looked up from their game "Oh hey Brad, Carls!" Sam said cheerfully. Freddie frowned "What's wrong guys?" "Wolves!" Brad gasped out. Sam frowned "I don't understand. "There are wolves outside and they're trying to break in through the front doors!" Carly explained.

The pair scrambled upright. "Are you serious?" Freddie cried. "It's my fault they followed me from the supermarket. I thought I lost them but they tracked me down." Carly burst out looking upset. "Carly it's not your fault I assure you." Sam said and Brad nodded. Calming down, the brunette nodded. Then Gibby walked in with his dog in tow. "Hey guys what's up?" Gibby! Put your dog in your bedroom!" Freddie cried. He frowned "Why?" "There are wolves trying to break in and he'll be killed if you don't!" Sam cried. Just then from downstairs came the sound of splintering wood and a loud crash as the doors flew open. They heard snarling and howling from the lobby.

SirLicksALot growled and the hair along his spine bristled. The dog barked and from below a wolf howled eerily in reply. Sam slapped Gibby across the head "You idiot! He's challenging them! Stop him!" Before he could try Freddie spoke up "Quickly everyone let's go to Carly's apartment!" Freddie. Gibby clicked his fingers "Let's go boy." Instantly, the dog relaxed and bounded after his owner as they ran down the hall into Spencer's apartment. Sam ran into Brad's room and emerged holding Brad's bird cage. She thrust it into his arms "Here!" She cried. He nodded "Thanks Sam." Then the trio ran down the hall into Carly's apartment.

The stairs creaked as the wolves ran up the winding staircase. They were getting closer. Freddie ran up to his apartment and pounded on the door "Mom! Mom, open up now!" The door flew open and Mrs. Benson stumbled out looking frantic "What? What's going on?" Before he could reply, his girlfriend ran into the apartment and emerged a moment later cradling her cat. "Freddie what is going on?" Without replying, he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the apartment across from theirs before shutting and bolting the door shut.

Less than a minute later, three grey wolves bounded up onto their floor. Snarling, a big grey male led the other two down the hallway. Inside the Shay apartment, the group stood gathered anxiously in the front room. Gibby stood by the fridge casually eating a cheese sandwich with a relaxed expression. His dog lay on the sofa panting silently. Everyone else, though, was nervous. Sam sat on a chair with an expression of concern on her face whilst gently stroking her cat that sat on her lap. Carly stood outside Spencer's bedroom biting her lip with worry and holding hands with Brad.

Spencer's dog, Titan, wandered up and stood by the pair. He was silent and tried to keep his expression brave for his girlfriend. He had left his parrot in its cage on the coffee table. Freddie was standing by his mother staring intensely at the door and listening out for any sign of the wolves. Mrs Benson looked confused and annoyed at being interrupted while cleaning. "Can anyone tell me what is going on?" Mrs. Benson demanded "Wolves have come into the city." Sam replied. She sighed "I know that Sam, but why are we-""It's my fault Mrs. Benson. I went down to the supermarket to get snacks and there were two inside eating meat. They must have tracked me back to here. They broke through the locked doors and now they're inside the building." Carly explained, cutting her off.

The older woman paled "Oh my god! Are- are we safe in here?" Freddie nodded "As long as we keep quiet we'll be ok." She nodded and fell silent, gazing anxiously at the door.

The alpha male threw back its head and howled in a haunting manner. Inside, the group all cringed as they heard the howling. Titan growled and his fur bristled. Brad grabbed the scruff of his neck to keep him from going after the wolves. From outside on street level, came the sounds of snarls. There were other wolves waiting outside.

Barking, another wolf covered in greasy black fur raced down the hallway. The animal ripped through the door of Brad's apartment. The stricken wooden door slammed back, denting the wall. The wolf ran around the apartment, destroying the furniture. The wolf burst into the kitchen and began rooting through the cupboards for food. It howled as it began feasting on leftovers from the fallen garbage can. Carly paled "Brad that sounded like your apartment. " He sighed and gripped her hand "Its ok I'll clean it all up later." Sam and Freddie shot him sympathetic looks whilst Mrs. Benson muttered "Let's hope they don't trash my apartment too.'

Meanwhile the third wolf, a vicious young male smashed through the door of Freddie's apartment. The shattered door fell back against the wall. The loud sound of splintering wood reached the group, Freddie sighed 'And there goes my apartment.' Mrs Benson looked distraught and grabbed her son's hand for support. Freddie rolled his eyes but held her hand anyway. Sam smirked and Gibby shot him a sympathetic look.

Meanwhile, the wolf began tearing apart the front room. It shredded the pillows on the sofa, knocked over the table and smashed all the ornaments. It snapped at and clawed the vacuum cleaner and accidentally activated the sucking motion. The machine began to whir, startling the wolf which jumped backwards. The wolf barked and growled at the whirring cleaner. It clawed the machine several times before finally retreating.

Despite a search lasting nearly ten minutes, the three wolves could not locate their target. At last the grey alpha male howled once more. Back in the apartment, both dogs bared their teeth at the howling while Frothy hissed and twitched his tail. Everyone held their breath and waited. At last, the wolves bounded back downstairs. The sounds of snarling finally faded away.

At last Mrs. Benson spoke "Alright let's go see the damage." Nodding, the group filed out of the apartment as Freddie opened the door and held it in place. Sighing, Mrs. Benson walked into her apartment and sadly surveyed the damage. Freddie placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry mom." He too was saddened by the destruction the wolf had caused. She nodded "Its, its ok Freddie. Go check your room…" Nodding, he left. Sam walked after him. They headed into his bedroom and Sam placed Frothy on the floor. The cat walked away.

"Wow. Your mom pretty upset." She whispered. He nodded "Her home has never been this badly damaged until now." A moment passed "Anything I can do to help?" She asked. That caught his attention. He turned to her and a grin spread across his face "Sam Puckett offering to help? Do my ears deceive me?"

Laughing, she punched him in the shoulder "Quit it you nub!" He too laughed as his disappointment faded away. "Ok, ok do you seriously want to help?" She nodded, still smiling. "Tonight we clean up the apartment by ourselves just the way it was. Then we offer to cook her favourite meal. Roasted beef with soy sauce and boiled potatoes, my mom loves that stuff." She nodded "Ok so what do we do until then?" Freddie grinned slyly at her and raised his eyebrows. Laughing, she leaned in and touched her lips to his. He pulled her in for a deeper kiss and they tumbled back onto the bed as Freddie kicked the door shut with his foot…

However, outside the wolves had arrived at a local park. The large male turned to the five wolves gathered around and howled. In response, the other wolves barked and growled. Suddenly a loud bass bellow sounded. The alpha male wolf turned and its eyes narrowed as a trio of huge grey-skinned elephants filed into the park.

A tall male led the trio, this was the father followed by a juvenile no older than one year. A slightly smaller female followed. This was the juvenile's mother. Slavering, the alpha male barked to signal the beginning of the hunt and raced towards its intended target. Snarling, the others followed suit as they raced through the long grass towards the elephants. The male spotted the wolves and trumpeted a warning. The starving wolves ignored the loud noise and closed in from all directions.

The two adults closed ranks as the young elephant sheltered behind its parents. The wolves came running up and circled the elephants. They snapped and barked. Trumpeting, the male moved around to watch all the wolves. Its mate watched over the vulnerable calf. A wolf lunged and the elephant lashed out with its trunk, sweeping the wolf aside. The wounded wolf tumbled to the ground. A second wolf darted for the juvenile. The female slammed its foot down and the wolf gave a death howl as its head and neck were crushed by the female's front foot.

With an enraged snarl, another wolf lunged for the male elephant. Swinging its trunk around, the male slapped the wolf aside and flung it to the ground. The injured wolf struggled to rise and staggered to its feet before collapsing and growing still. The alpha male snarled and barked at the trio. The two adults trumpeted simultaneously. The noise produced was almost deafening. The alpha male howled to signal the retreat. The wolves scattered in all directions. The unconscious wolf suddenly woke and twisted upright before fleeing. The huge male trumpeted through its trunk after the fleeing wolves. At last the elephants relaxed and began grazing with their long trunks.

From their apartment, Freddie and Sam heard the struggle. The window trembled in its frame and the glass shook from the sound of the elephant's shrill trumpeting. Through the thick concrete walls, they heard the wolves growling and barking as they ran through the nearby streets, injured and separated. But they paid no attention. Lip locked and lost in heated passion. They were lost in their world…

Back in the apartment, Brad sighed as he moved aside shredded pillows. Carly was setting the table upright. Once she'd done so, she put the books and technology magazines back onto the sofa. Brad placed his parrot's cage back onto the table. The bird squawked and ruffled its feathers. Next, Carly moved to the kitchen. She gawked at the mess left behind then sighing, she placed the crisp packets and cereal boxes back into the cupboards and shut the doors. Then grabbed a cloth and after soaking it in tap water, crouched down and began mopping up the muddy paw prints.

Next, she cringed as she spotted the overturned trash can. Packaging and mouldy food lay scattered across the floor. As she moved to clean it up, Brad grabbed her arm. "Wait Carly stop! I'll do it!" She smiled at him, he really was such a gentlemen. "No its fine, Brad really I can do it!" But he stubbornly insisted so she went back to the living room and glanced out of the window upon a bizarrely altered cityscape.

Hawks and other predatory birds sailed over the deserted office towers. Many of the high rise buildings were missing windows and the buildings had become covered in dust and grime. Rusting and battered vehicles lined the streets. A layer of dust, leaves and soil now covered the pavements, roads and highways. Crashed cars and buses were being destroyed by wind and rain. The apartment blocks were dark and deserted. Lampposts were rusting from weeks of exposure to rain.

The cracked sidewalks and roads were being covered up by plants and grasses. Trees were beginning to grow amongst the buildings. Down on the streets, wild dogs ran in groups. Elephants could be seen browsing in a soccer field. This was a far cry from the bustling and gleaming city she had once lived in. It had been full of people and noise and light and vehicles 24 hours a day. Once she had disliked its bright lights, noisy highways and teeming crowds. Now she longed for it.

Sighing she pressed her face against the glass wishing that, if just for a moment, she could return to her old life, back when there were still crowds of people outside and cars filling the highways and power working in all the buildings. Back when pets were friendly and zoo animals were caged and trees didn't cover all the buildings…

"Is everything okay?" The sudden voice startled her and she spun around with a cry of surprise. Brad was standing behind her smirking slightly. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest." Brad, oh my god, you scared me!" He nodded "Yeah sorry about that. So what's wrong?" She shook her head

"It's nothing don't worry." He rolled his eyes "Carly I know something's bothering you. Please tell me what it is. I'm your boyfriend." She avoided his eyes and quickly slipped out, shutting the door behind her. With a grunt of frustration, he flopped back onto the sofas. Girls could be impossible sometimes. "What do you think Kiki?" He asked his parrot. The bird merely croaked and ruffled its feathers. "Yeah I thought so." Her muttered to himself and stared out of the window.

Carly headed back to her apartment and walked inside. Spencer stood in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of soda. His dog wandered past, wagging its tail. He smiled at her "Oh hey Carly. Where have you been? You missed lunch." Oh umm, just with Brad, Sam and Freddie in Brad's apartment. I already ate so don't worry." He nodded "Oh well alright then." She began for the stairs, hoping he wouldn't notice her sad expression when suddenly he called out "Carly, are you ok? You seem sad." "I'm fine Spencer." She lied. He still wouldn't be put off "No Carly come talk to me." He insisted. She remained frozen on the spot "Carly please." He asked her.

At last, she reluctantly turned "Ok Spencer." Smiling he sat on the sofas and motioned for her to sit. She sat "Now tell me what's wrong?" He asked her gently. Sighing she looked directly at him "I want to go back to my old life." He looked momentarily confused "What do you mean?" "It's just the city feels so lonely and empty. Everything is deserted and ruined. The cars, the buildings, the highways it's all falling apart. It's not safe to go outside after dark; there are dogs, wolves and tigers prowling the city. It's all dangerous and the city is no longer home." By now her voice was trembling. She quickly composed herself and continued "It's just, I miss how things used to be. Back when everyone was still here."

Spencer nodded and for a faraway look entered his eyes "Yeah…" He replied sounding distant. She stared at him, confused. Suddenly, he snapped back to reality "Carly I know living here feels weird. It's really strange I know. It feels weird for me too. But you're not alone. There are people who care about you and support you. There are your best friends; Sam and Freddie and Gibby who support you. There's Brad, your boyfriend who loves you very much. There's John who does care about you, even if she's just a baby. You have the dog. And most importantly, I care about you. And I care about you more than anything else in the world." By now his voice sounded very aged and mature which for Spencer was incredibly rare.

Carly smiled at him, suddenly feeling warmth flood through her. A smile lit up her face "Awww thanks Spencer. I love you too big bro." He spread his arms and the two shared a big hug. "Don't let anything get you depressed, alright kiddo?" He whispered and she nodded. They pulled apart and she smiled "I'm going to go see Sam and Freddie." "Alright see you soon little sis." With that, she exited the apartment. Grinning to himself, Spencer got up and went to feed Titan. "I'm awesome!" He whispered proudly to himself as he poured food into the dog's bowl.

A sharp knock on the door pulled Sam and Freddie out of their haze of passion. Reluctantly, they pulled apart. "Who is it?" Freddie called out." "It's me." Carly said from beyond the door of Freddie's bedroom. The couple shared a reluctant glance. Carly was their best friend and the three of them were very close but their desire for the other overtook their sympathy for their friend. "Carly could you come back later please?" A short silence followed and the pair hoped they hadn't upset their friend. Then a reply came "Alright. I get what's going on." She didn't sound upset in fact there were traces of humour in her voice. The sound of her footsteps faded away. Smirking at one another, the couple passionately kissed.

With Carly and Freddie busy she automatically headed for Brad's apartment before realizing she had basically ignored him earlier and rebuked his offer of support. Feeling guilt flood her, she decided to give him some space before apologizing. She looked for Gibby and realized he had gone out to walk his dog. So she decided to head out for a walk.

She walked down the lobby stairs, through the lobby and out into the streets. She looked up and suddenly noticed the sky seemed cleaner. The sunlight was more intense and the air seemed clearer. She then realized why. Without hundreds of thousands of cars and vehicles filling the streets and highways and without thousands of airplanes filling the sky, greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide were no longer being produced. Greenhouse gases were also no longer being produced by factories releasing pollutants. Every car, bus, truck and lorry had crashed and was rusting into pieces. All the other cars had long since run out of petrol and diesel. Airplanes had crashed and gone up into flaming wrecks.

Also, all the new plants and trees were absorbing greenhouse gases faster than when humans ruled the planet. These two factors had led to a major cleanup of a polluted Earth. She smiled to herself. Perhaps the disappearance of the human race hadn't been such a bad thing for the planet. That was when a thunderous roar broke out her thoughts. She jumped and suddenly noticed the lioness standing less than two metres away.

The enormous cat was covered in shaggy golden hair and had a powerful body on pawed feet. Its long tail waved behind it. It opened its jaws and growled. Its intense golden eyes stared back at her. Then, the animal roared again. It crouched as it prepared to pounce. Before it could attack, there came two loud barks. Both Carly and the lioness turned as a dog ran up. It barked and bared its teeth. Two other dogs circled around it, barking. The lioness roared as a deterrent. The dogs barked and snapped. These dogs were large with sandy-coloured fur. Another dog ran in front of the others and howled ominously. Its eyes seemed to glow with a malicious light. A battle was brewing. Carly could barely believe it. The wild dogs were going to challenge the lone lioness and give her the chance to run.

The pack leader charged towards the lioness barking. The lioness snarled as the dog pounced on it, knocking it down. The big cat twisted upright, grabbing the dog's neck with its powerful jaws and biting down. Yelping, the dog writhed in agony. Barking, the other dogs ran in. They snapped at the lioness's legs. The cat lunged for them. Suddenly released, the pack leader retreated and began barking at the lioness. Barking, the dogs nipped at the lioness's hind legs. The angry big cat roared and swiped at the dogs with its clawed paws.

She didn't waste even another second. Spinning around, she turned and sprinted up the street. She prayed that the animals would be too preoccupied fighting to give chase but within moments, she heard barking directly behind her. Risking a backwards glance, she caught sight of three of the dogs bounding after her with hunger in their eyes

Further down the street, the fourth dog lay dead. The lioness crouched over it, feasting on its flesh. The lioness's muzzle was stained red as it chewed on muscle and flesh. Blood lay splattered around the body and a great wound had been torn through the dog's hair and skin into its flesh. The lioness had killed one of the dogs. With a meal to preoccupy it, the lioness had given up and the dogs were now chasing her down. They weren't just chasing her out of raw instinct or for pleasure. They were hunting her. She was prey to these dogs, she was food.

Her lungs were burning. It felt as if she was inhaling boiling water. Her legs ached and twice she stumbled, but she forced herself to keep running. The wild dogs bayed and snarled behind her. She was slowing down. She couldn't keep going for much longer. A dog snapped at her heels and she screamed in terror. Up ahead, she spotted another apartment complex and nearly sobbed with relief.

She ran up the complex staircase and burst through the glass-paneled doors into the apartment complex lobby. She slammed the revolving doors shut. Behind her, the dogs charged up the steps. Using a small device, she electronically sealed the entrance shut. The biggest dog, the pack leader, reared up, placing its front paws on the glass and snarled at her. The other two dogs banged against the glass and growled at her. The dogs barked and clawed at the doors but the glass panels stayed firmly shut. At last after nearly ten minutes, the dogs lost interest and headed off in search of other prey.

Sinking to her knees against the cold glass paneled doors; she buried her head into her arms and wept. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed loudly as shock and terror finally set in. The raw adrenaline coursing through her body to help share her senses and help her survive the attack had worn off and now other feelings were setting into place. She wept until her sobs finally subsided. She lifted her head. Her hair was messy and her eyes damp but she was feeling better having vented her emotions.

She rose to her feet and picking up the door operator, prepared to unlock the doors when suddenly a dog threw itself against the glass doors and snarled wildly. Screaming in terror, she dropped the operator onto the floor and scrambled back up against the lobby desk. The dog paced outside the sealed doors, growling. This was not one of the dogs that had chased her earlier. This was a much more powerful dog with long, silvery-grey fur. Its tongue hung out of its mouth as it stared hungrily back at her. Another dog circled around on the street. It was a powerful dog with hairless black skin and pointed ears. This was a rottweiler.

A large hound with sharp teeth also paced outside the apartment complex. Throwing back its head, it howled ominously at her. Other dog's barked and growled outside of her line of vision. A chilling realization suddenly dawned on her. These dogs were waiting her out.

There was no power in this apartment complex. There was no air conditioning; the temperature was rising; it was already nearly 40 degrees Celsius inside the lobby and she was sweating. The heat would only get worse. There was no clean water that hadn't become stale or been filled with back flowing sewage. If the heat and lack of water didn't force her out, then hunger would. All the food in the apartments would have decomposed and gone mouldy as it had been nearly two months since the power failed.

Plus, other animals could already be inside. If not dogs or large predators there could be feral cats, birds, venomous snakes, lizards, insects or swarms of rodents that had gotten in through open windows, ventilation shafts, gaps under doors or already been inside. Feral cats could deliver nasty scratches or bites. A bite from a venomous snake could kill her in less than 15 minutes and lizards could also deliver venomous bites and she hated all insects. And Carly was terrified of mice and rats. The dogs could leave one or two on guard and take alternating turns to get water and rest in the cool shade. All these dogs had to do was wait for her to unlock the doors. At this rate, it would not be longer than a few hours./

And no-one was coming to rescue her. Sam and Freddie were busy making out in Mrs. Benson's apartment. They both thought she was with Brad. Brad thought she was back at her apartment with Spencer. Spencer thought she was with her friends. Gibby thought she was back in the apartment complex and Mrs Benson thought she was hanging out with Brad. She was alone and trapped…


	3. iElephant Migration

**Chapter Twelve: iGet Rescued?**

Carly Shay had now been trapped inside the lobby for nearly two hours. The temperature continued rising as the sun blazed. The temperature inside the enclosed lobby had reached nearly 40 degrees Celsius and with no air conditioning, the heat was suffocating. Her shirt was soaked with sweat and her skin was now damp with it. She was also incredibly thirsty as her rapid sweating meant she was losing water from her boy much faster than she was taking it in. But there was no water inside the lobby.

Outside, the dogs still circled. The hound and the huge rottweiler lay resting in the shade of a car while the husky-type dog paced outside the lobby doors. It occasionally rammed the doors and barked wildly yet the doors stayed firmly shut. Yet the same doors that kept the wild dogs out also kept Carly in. Earlier, an unfortunate ginger cat had wandered down the street earlier and the hound bolted after it barking excitedly. The terrified cat had quickly run up onto a parked van and from there climbed through a window into a storage building across the street. The cat had made a lucky escape.

She was less lucky. She had searched the entire apartment complex for exit doors but a look through windows revealed that the ground floor fire exit doors had been blocked by a crashed food transport truck which had skidded off the nearby highway. The truck had bulldozed the doors off their hinges yet had left no gap big enough for her to slip out through. Now the truck's interior was a home for rats and birds.

And the stairwell which led from other exit doors to the ground had fully rusted through. A steady onslaught of strong winds, air and rain had eaten through the paint and the metal of the stairwell. The support beams securing it to the building's right side had been weakened by rust and snapped under the weight of the stairwell and the entire stairway had collapsed and come crashing down. Now, only a mangled pile of broken beams and crumpled metal lay at the bottom.

Suddenly, from outside Carly heard barking and snarling. She started as amongst the snarls, she heard the loud trumpeting of an elephant. She scrambled to her feet, ran up towards the glass panelled doors and looked outside. A towering African elephant trudged down the street. Its thickset body rested on stocky legs, and it had a concave back. Thick grey skin covered its massive body and two large ears sprouted from the sides of its head.

Ivory tusks protruded from either side of its mouth and its long grey trunk hung down. The dogs scrambled up and began barking at the huge beast. The elephant trumpeted out of its trunk and the excited dogs bounded towards it. The elephant turned as the dogs circled around it. They barked and yapped with wagging tails.

Carly suddenly realized the behaviour of the wild dogs was playful, not predatory. They weren't hunting the mammal or even trying to drive it away, they were trying to encourage the huge animal to play along. And they would pay dearly for their mistake. A male African elephant weighing 10,000 pounds and standing 13 feet tall was not an animal to frighten.

The bloodhound jumped at the huge creature. Writhing out its trunk, the elephant slapped the dog aside. It tumbled back onto the ground, crying out in agony and lost consciousness. At this point, the behaviour of the remaining dogs changed. They barked and snarled at the elephant. It trumpeted through its raised trunk. The husky bared its teeth and the rottweiler lunged at the mammal. Now, the wild dogs were showing aggressive tendencies.

The elephant slowly backed up. The dogs barked at the terrestrial mammal and it continued backing away. Then it turned around and retreated down the street. Snarling and growling, the two dogs gave chase while the bloodhound remained unconscious on the ground. Suddenly, a plan flashed through Carly's mind in a sudden flood of ideas that rushed through her brain in rapid succession. It was risky, dangerous and she could even be killed. But this was the only plan she had that had a chance of success and she was willing to take that chance.

She exited the lobby and ran down three hallways until she reached the fire exit doors with the exit still blocked by the wrecked truck. Then she waited. Within minutes, she heard the growling and snarling. Then she heard trumpeting follow. The barking grew louder until she could hear the elephant standing at the other end of the crashed vehicle.

Her plan had worked. The dogs had chased the elephant and forced it into the courtyard at the side of the building. Now, for faze two. The two dogs ran into the courtyard. Barking, the dogs leapt and snapped at their target.

The elephant bellowed and whipped out its trunk. But its defensive actions were not driving the dogs away. The dogs lunged at the elephant's hind legs. It turned and rammed the trucks' backend. The large vehicle was very heavy; around 5,000 pounds but the giant mammal weighed twice as much.

African elephants were the largest terrestrial animals on the planet. Rumbling, the elephant pushed with all its strength. Slowly, the tyres began to move. The iron vehicle creaked and the metal groaned as the truck slowly shifted forwards. The elephant trumpeted and shoved as the dogs barked at it and snapped at its back legs. Back in the building, Carly grinned as the vehicle moved forwards. Joy and relief flooded through her and she punched the air triumphantly. She turned and walked down with the truck slowly following her as the panicked African elephant shunted it from behind. It trumpeted. Now the entire truck had been pushed into the building. The vehicle barely fitted inside the building complex. The truck sides scraped the hallway walls and its roof brushed the ceiling.

The vehicle picked up speed until they reached another adjoining hallway. Carly ran down the second hallway. The elephant stopped shoving the truck, turned and followed her. Its feet shook the floor with each step and it produced low rumbles as it moved. She had to run fast to avoid being trampled as the fleeing mammal moved very rapidly for its size and mass.

Behind it, she heard the growls as the dogs pursued the elephant. As she finally emerged back into the lobby, she grabbed the clicker, unsealed the doors and the doors swung open. She ran outside and down the steps into the fresh air. Behind her the elephant thundered down the stairs and headed off down the street.

She heard it trumpeting as it slowed to a walk and ambled away. Then quickly, before the dogs could run through the open entrance. She slammed the doors shut and sealed the entrance with the clicker. Less than a minute later, the two dogs raced into the lobby.

She stepped back and smirked in satisfaction as the wild dogs spotted the closed doors and struggled to stop. Their claws slid off the floor and they spun out of control. The Siberian husky skidded and slammed into the glass panelled doors. The rottweiler also ended up in a heap at the doors before standing up again. The Siberian husky reared up and barked at her. She smirked at it and it dropped back. The rottweiler dog snapped its jaws and barked at her. She ignored the snarling dogs and walked away. The wild dogs were locked inside the building. If they tried to turn around the end of the hallway was blocked by the truck and, unlike the male elephant, they didn't have nearly enough power to move the huge vehicle. Now, the dogs would suffer the heat and starve to death.

She walked down the street and headed back to the apartment. She silently promised herself not to tell anyone about the incident, not even Brad or Spencer. She felt anger at Sam and Freddie for inadvertently getting her into this situation. But knew deep down this was not their fault. They could never have known that she would encounter the lioness and run from the wild dogs into the apartment complex lobby. Thankfully, as she neared the apartment complex there was no sign of the African big cat. Only a handful of rotting bones and a skull remained of the dead dog.

Covering her nose against the foul scent, she hurried up into the lobby. The cool blast of air conditioning instantly cooler her down. The sweat on her skin instantly cooled and the sweat soaking her clothes also dried out. Feeling relieved, she hurried up the stairs towards her apartment. She was very hungry now and needed food urgently. She unlocked the door and walked into her apartment. There was no sign of her older brother. Her dog jumped off the sofa and ran over to her. He barked happily. Smiling, she patted him "Hey Titan. Do you know where Spencer is?" He barked at her. She laughed "Never mind, I'll just get some food."

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After fixing and eating seven chicken sandwiches, with lettuce leaves and mustard she was finally satisfied. She drank water from the sink and walked upstairs to take a rest. She patted her dog and headed up.

She lay on her bed and listened to music on her MP3 player for about thirty minutes when Titan began barking from downstairs. She walked out of her room and looked downstairs. The family dog stood and barked at the front door. There came knocking followed by Freddie's voice "Carly? Are you there?" Sam's voice followed "Yo, Carlotta open up! I know you're in there. I can hear your dog!"

Smiling, she shook her head and walked down the stairs "It's okay boy. It's just Sam and Freddie." She told Titan reassuringly. The dog fell silent and walked off into Spencer's bedroom. She opened the door and grinned "Hey! Come in." Her friends walked in and sat on the sofa. Freddie spoke up "I'm sorry if we seemed a little rude earlier." She smiled "Freddie it's fine really. I was fine on my own."

"What did you do?" Sam asked "I ate lunch, listened to songs and sat with Titan." Freddie frowned "Why didn't you hang out with Brad?" She looked away "Um no reason. I just didn't, um feel like it. My dog was better company." Sam rolled her eyes "Alright Carls. I know you're lying." Freddie nodded "Yeah what's up?" Her two friends looked at her with concerned expressions.

"I had an argument with him." She admitted finally. Sam's eyes widened "WHAT! But Carly, you and Brad never fight!" "Well we did this time." She said. "What was the fight about?" Freddie asked "Well it was after the wolf attack. We were cleaning up his apartment and while he was cleaning, I was looking out of the window at the city and it had changed so much, it kind of got me a little upset. He asked me what was wrong and I ignored. I didn't even look at him. I just walked out." Sam cringed "Ouch." She nodded sadly. "Exactly and now he's going to hate me." "He won't hate you." Freddie told her and she sighed Freddie, he will. I hurt him."

"I don't hate you Carly. I could never hate you "said a familiar voice. Carly gasped and spun around. Brad was stood in the entrance, leaning against the doorframe. Her expression showed pure shock while he stared coolly back at her. His face showed no emotion. Freddie and Sam looked shocked. Carly turned to her friends "Did you know he was there?" They both shook their heads.

"Brad, I-I didn't mean. Well what I mean is-"He walked up to her and pressed his lips against hers and cutting her off. Her eyes widened in surprise but then she relaxed and leaned into the kiss. After a moment, they pulled away and she looked into his eyes "You're not mad at me?" He shook his head, smiling slightly "I never was." "Oh." She said. Freddie and Sam grinned. "We'll leave you two alone." Freddie said and the pair exited. Then the two grinned at one another.

She leaned in and captured his lips with a sweet kiss. Their passion took over and they fell back onto the sofa, making out. Their family dog walked in and stared at the pair for a moment. He barked but the pair paid him no attention so the shaggy yellow dog slipped out unnoticed...

Outside, a long, sleek and silvery grey car pulled up outside the apartment. The driver door was opened and Spencer climbed out. He opened one of the rear doors and pulled out three bulging bags of groceries. He walked up to the glass doors of the lobby and kicked the door open. As he walked up to his apartment, he passed Gibby and Guppy walking back to Mrs. Benson's apartment with their dog on a leash. "Hey Spence." Gibby said. He nodded "Hey Gibby." "Hey Guppy what's going on?" "Happy birthday!" The young boy replied. Gibby rolled his eyes and Spencer grinned. "Alright see you Spencer." "Happy birthday!" Guppy repeated happily. He nodded at the two as they walked off. The trio split up and Spencer returned to his apartment.

As he walked up, he spotted his Labrador wandering around the hallway. He frowned as he spotted the dog "Titan? What are you doing out here boy?" The dog barked and padded up to him. Feeling confused, he noticed the door to his apartment standing wide open. He clicked his fingers and the dog followed him obediently as he walked up to his apartment with groceries in both hands.

As he stepped up to the door, a shocking sight met his eyes. His beloved younger sister was lying on Brad's stomach, lip locked with him. Their eyes lay shut as they kissed passionately. Brad's arms were wound around her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck with her hands tangled in his hair. His blood boiled and adrenaline flushed through him. "Carly! Brad!" He yelled angrily. The couple sprang apart and Carly tumbled onto the floor while Brad bolted upright. They both stared at him with flushed faces, crumpled clothes and shocked eyes.

The disappointment and hurt reflected in her brother's eyes also upset Carly. Gradually, the anger drained from his face and he pointed to the door without a word. Titan sensed the mood and barked at them. Unprotesting, Brad rose to his feet and cast both Carly and Spencer an apologetic look before leaving. Spencer shut the door, dumped the grocery bags on the kitchen table and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Their dog whined and went off upstairs leaving Carly alone in the front room silent apartment with the door wide open.

The next morning, the blazing yellow sun lifted over the horizon and evaporated the cold mists of the night. Birds began to sing and the cries of nocturnal big cats on the hunt were replaced by the chorus of barks and snarling from wolves and wild dogs. Overnight, a downpour of rain had left all the buildings drenched and had further damaged the rusting cars, bridges and structures.

Trees and plants would benefit from the rainstorm however and it seemed that a new lake was forming near the city centre in the shopping mall's central parking lot where the ground formed a natural pit. Weeks of consistent rain showers had led to growing puddles that had merged to form a big lake where animals now gathered to drink and feast. Rusting cars and trucks parked in the lot had already been partially swallowed by the rising water and would be underwater within the month.

Lampposts bordering the central car park would be next; they would be swallowed by the lake in less than a year. Already the posts were surrounded by grass. Within a few years, even the classy stores and buildings around the city centre would be partially underwater.

Elephants were already heading down to the new lake to drink. Horses also crowded near the water's edge, neighing and snorting. Cattle and goats lowed and bleated as they pushed and shoved in order to get to drink. Even escaped zebras gathered and mingled at the water's edge. The noises ranged from whinnying of horses and zebras to rumbles from elephants.

Dogs and wolves were also slowly gathering in the region. Many hid behind cars or trees while others waited inside the deserted buildings and shops and observing their targets through display windows or holes in walls and doors.

The dogs barked and often charged for the horses, cattle and goats and many would then flee. Eventually, the wolves retreated to find a less crowded area to stalk prey. The elephants were less bothered and simply trumpeted if any dogs got too close to the herd or the youngsters.

Back at the apartment complex, Carly awoke and sighed as she remembered the drama of the previous night. Dinner had been tense and rigid with literally no conversation. Spencer had simply cooked dinner, eaten, washed his dish then fed his dog and gone off to sleep. Titan had curled up to sleep on the living room floor. She had eaten, washed up and drifted upstairs to fall into a deep but not peaceful sleep.

After getting clean and dressed, she went downstairs. Titan greeted her and his long tail waved. Ignoring the dog, she looked into Spencer's bedroom. The room was messy but empty. She searched the apartment but could find no sign of him. He had gone out. Titan barked at her. She turned and the dog slavered hungrily.

She poured food into his bowl and put the bowl on the floor. As he ate, she went out and shut the door behind her. She walked up to the end of the hallway and gazed out of the double glazed windows. Hawks sailed through the air and a horse galloped down the street neighing in alarm. Close behind, three wolves ran after it barking and snarling.

She headed for Brad's apartment straight away. She knew that for the relationship to work, she had to sort things out straight away. She knocked on the door and a voice called "Who is it?" "It's me. Let me in." A short silence followed. "Carly. Are you sure that's a good idea?" She sighed "Brad, please just let me in." At last the door opened to reveal Brad standing behind the doorway.

He looked uncomfortable. "Oh, um hey Carly." He said awkwardly. She smiled and walked inside. "Listen Brad about yesterday. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the door open then Spencer would have to had knock or use his keys which would give us time. And I shouldn't have let my dog out. Spencer was angry about that too because he could have gotten lost or hurt. It's my fault."

He nodded "Carly its fine. That was my fault too. I should have realized that making out in your front room was not a good idea. Your brother was sure to walk in or Gibby or Mrs. Benson or anyone. It's my fault too." The couple smiled and hugged. Carly nodded "I think we should not spend time in my apartment for a while though." Brad nodded "Yeah. Do you want to go down to the park?" "And feed the ducks?" Carly asked. He nodded "Okay sure!" Grinning, the pair left hand in hand. Brad locked his apartment door and they headed down to the local park.

Meanwhile, Gibby sat on the sofa in Mrs. Benson's apartment eating crisps. A science fiction film called _Planet of the Apes_ blared on the TV and Gibby sat watching. This was the life. Everyone else was out. Mrs. Benson had gone grocery shopping with Freddie and Sam and Guppy was with his grandfather playing board games. He had plenty of crisps and soda. This was the life. His dog lay resting on the living room rug.

Suddenly SirLicksALot raised his shaggy head and whined. He paused the film and looked at his faithful dog "What is it boy?" The dog got up and barked. Gibby got up and opened the door and there stood Spencer. "Oh hey Spencer?" The older man nodded, trying to smile but failing. "Hey Gib. Is Mrs. Benson here?" He shook his head "Nah sorry. She went out." He frowned at this "Oh. Well when she gets back can you tell her to come to my apartment, I need to talk to her." He nodded "Sure thing Spence." "Thanks Gibby."

As he turned to leave, Gibby spoke up" Hey is everything okay?"" He nodded "Everything's fine Gibby. Don't worry." Then he walked away. Gibby shrugged and shut the door. He sat down on the sofas and continued watching the film.

Down at the local park, Carly and Brad sat side by side on a rusting bench in front of a large pond. They had taken some bread from Brad's apartment and sat tearing the bread into pieces and throwing it to the ducks and geese cruising on the water's surface. They talked and laughed.

Suddenly a loud rumble startled the pair. They spun around as a hulking rhinoceros walked pasty. Its bulging body rested on thick legs and grey hide covered its huge body. Two long horns protruded up from its snout. The rhino snorted as it trudged along, occasionally stopping to crop the grass. They sat totally still and stared at the huge mammal as it lumbered past and off down the street. Once it was out of sight, they turned to each other and cracked up laughing.

Then they kissed. It was sweet and full of passion. When at last they pulled apart they smiled at one another. "I regret to say it but I think we should go back now." B rad said quietly. Carly nodded and the couple stood up. She took his hand and they walked back to the apartment complex.

As they approached their apartment they let go of each other's hands and Brad went back into his apartment. She opened the door and went into her apartment. Spencer sat at the kitchen table eating a chicken pie. Titan ran over to greet her and she patted the dog as it panted. She smiled at her older brother "Hey Spencer." He looked up at her "Oh hey Carly. Listen can I talk to you?" She felt slightly apprehensive but he didn't look annoyed so she nodded, walked over and sat down at the table.

"Carly about yesterday, I'm sorry I got so annoyed at you. You're 16 now and you're old enough and responsible enough to make your own decisions. Brad is a responsible, mature and understanding guy. He's good for you but I'm your older brother and your legal guardian. I don't want any accidents happening. We can't afford it in this empty city. I'm sorry but, but Brad can't come to the apartment for at least a week and you can't go to see him. I think the two of you need some time apart."

"To make sure of this I'll be at home all day for the next few weeks. Mrs. Benson will be cleaning and doing our shopping and Freddie agreed to clean my car. I don't mind if you hang out Freddie, Sam and Gibby but not Brad, not for a while at least."

Carly's eyes widened "What! Spencer no, that isn't fair!" She protested. He sighed "Carly please-""No you can't do this!" "I can. Mrs. Benson will be watching you too and so will Gibby's grandfather." "This is not right. Brad shouldn't be punished for my mistakes!" "Well he will be. I'm sorry Carly but I've decided." She could see the pain in his eyes. It was hurting him to do this but now her boiling rage took over. She turned and strode upstairs, into her bedroom and shut the door.

Spencer shook his head and turned to his Labrador dog. "Let's go Titan time to walk." The dog barked as he pulled the leash off the coat rack and tied it to his collar. Opening the door, he walked out with Titan secured on the lead.

As he passed the Benson apartment, he knocked on the door to let Mrs. Benson know that she needed to watch over Carly. He walked down the stairs and out onto the street. Dusk was on its way. He had to walk Titan quickly. It was too dangerous in the city to be out at night in the total darkness. The dog leapt up and yelped excitedly. Spencer pulled him under control with the lead and Titan panted excitedly as they walked off into the gathering gloom.

Carly lay on her bed. Her eyes were full of tears and her chest ached. She knew these next few weeks would be lonely and difficult for her and especially for Brad. He would be miserable and upset without her. He lived alone in his apartment and at times when he was alone, there would be no one to comfort him. Freddie, his best friend, could offer advice and reassure him but that was it. Sam and Gibby could only offer company at certain times.

She lived with Spencer and so she could rely on him for support and comfort when her friends could not be there for her. Suddenly from downstairs, came the creaking of the door and the sound of footsteps followed by barking. Spencer was back. "Carly?" He called out "Carly, you there?" Still full of rage and hurt, she remained silent. Moments later, Titan ran into her room and barked loudly.

Then he ran outside and barked from the top of the staircase. "Okay thanks boy." Spencer called. Annoyed at the family dog, Carly shut the door and ignored Titan's whines and scrabbling at the door. Eventually, he lost interest and ran downstairs.

Nearly twenty minutes passed then Spencer called out "Carly. It's dinner time." Carly chose not to reply but hunger drove her out of her bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. Titan ran up to her for attention. She was no longer annoyed at the dog and patted him but avoided looking at her brother. She sat down to eat and immediately her brother sat beside her. She didn't speak or react but simply continued eating.

"Listen Carly about today, I don't want to upset you but I just can't have anything happening to you." He explained gently. At last, Carly looked at her brother and spoke steadily "I get it but I don't understand why Brad has to suffer too." "It's because if I do let you spend time with him you'll end up kissing or making out again and it's not like I can sit there watching you every time you two hang out."

Carly sighed at her brother "Spencer nothing will happen between me and Brad. I promise." She said patiently. "I know Carly but until I intervene I can't feel secure so please understand." Looking weary, he got up and sat on the sofa. He turned on the TV and began watching a science-fiction film titled_ Avatar._

Feeling frustrated, Carly exited the apartment and Spencer started after her "Carly where are you going?" "Out." She replied curtly." You can't, there are predators out there!" He grabbed her arm. "Listen I know you're annoyed but don't go." At last, she sighed and walked back inside, shutting the door behind her.

Outside, evening gave way to night. The growling and barking gave way to loud calls from lions and the trumpeting of elephants and beneath the cacophony, the usual trill from insects and frogs continued.

That night, Brad lay in bed in jogger bottoms and a ragged sweatshirt with the blanket over him. His eyes were wide open and he could not get to sleep. Mrs. Benson had visited earlier and explained the situation. He'd become really upset and angry and nearly shouted at her but had kept his temper in check. This wasn't her fault and he didn't want to irritate Freddie by shouting at his best friend's mother. He felt longing for Carly, to hold, her comfort her and be with her and he felt sympathy for her because this was also his fault in some ways.

He felt anger towards Mr. Shay for keeping them apart but at the same time he felt respect for the care and consideration he showed towards his younger sister. He also felt anger towards Mrs. Benson for agreeing to help Mr. Shay by watching him. She didn't have to help him. It was Mrs. Benson he was most annoyed at. He had eaten dinner, watched a DVD of _Ice Age 2_ and fed Kiki, his pet parrot. Now he lay in bed unable to sleep. Finally early the next morning, his mind gave in and he slipped into unconsciousness.

The next morning, he was startled awake by cawing. He opened his eyes and groggily sat up in bed. Throwing back the blankets, he slid off the bed and trudged into the living room. Kiki screeched and flapped his wings. "Shut up." He muttered as the bird continued squawking. He picked up the bird cage, opened his door and put the cage on the floor outside his door then shut the door. He would bring it back in once Kiki stopped screaming.

Thirty minutes later, he woke up. Sunlight streamed through the window and birds were singing outside. From the streets below, he could hear snarling and growling as dogs and wolves roamed the city streets. He suddenly remembered Kiki and walking to the door he opened it and picked up the cage, carried it inside and put it back on the living room table. The bird croaked indignantly.

He brushed his teeth, urinated and put on a shirt and clean trousers then ate breakfast and fed Kiki some peanuts before deciding to go out. Normally, he would first go to Carly's apartment so they could go together but today he straight away left the apartment complex and headed down to the park. To his surprise as he got closer to the park he saw that Sam and Freddie were sat on his bench. They were talking, laughing and feeding the swans that swam on the lake.

Feeling somewhat jealous, he turned to leave when Sam spotted him and called out "Yo Brad where you going? Get over here!" He thought about ignoring her and walking off but there were few other places in this part of the city to go that hadn't been flooded by the new lake or weren't full of predators and he was feeling lonely anyway. Maybe he would feel better after spending time with his friends.

He turned and saw Freddie waving at him. He waved back and walked over. The pair sat on the bench holding hands and smiling. "You okay?" Freddie asked simply. He nodded I guess I mean I miss Carly and I want to hold her, kiss her, comfort her. I want to be with her, I'm annoyed at Spencer but I respect his choice and I hope we can be together again soon but for the moment I'm okay." Sam looked bored "Listen do you wanna sit with us or not?" Freddie scolded her "Sam!" Brad smirked "It's fine I'm used to it." At this she cast him a smug smirk and Freddie rolled his eyes. Brad smiled; spending time with friends was improving his mood.

The trio sat and talked and joked. They were startled when a grey stallion galloped past and several wild dogs went racing after it. About twenty minutes later, an elephant walked past and the group stayed silent until the giant pachyderm had gone.

As the sun rose higher above the Earth, the temperatures rose until Brad said "I'm hungry. You guys?" Freddie nodded and Sam rubbed her stomach. "Alright I'll go get food. You guys stay here." They nodded and he stood up "Be careful." Freddie called and he nodded as he began the walk back to the apartment.

As he walked, he saw a feral black and white cat heading across the street after a mouse and three wild dogs feasting on a dead cow. He instantly recognized the dog's breeds. There was a German shepherd, a pitbull terrier and a mangy hound. The shepherd barked as he passed and the snarling terrier bared its teeth. He shook his head. This was an ironic twist.

In just a few months, family pets and zoo animals had become killers in a world without owners and animal trainers. He walked up into the apartment and sighted Mr Shay coming down the stairs. He froze and upon spotting him Mr. Shay stiffened slightly "Hey there Brad." "Oh hey Mr. Shay. How's Carly doing?" "Oh yeah she's fine. Are you okay?" "Oh yeah, I was just hanging out with Freddie and Sam. I came back to get some lunch." "Well okay but be careful yeah." Sure thing Mr. Shay." He turned to leave when the older man called out "Oh and brad?" "Yes Mr Shay?" "One more thing; my name is Spencer not Mr. Shay." Then he smiled "Okay Spencer."

Then Spencer jogged down all the way down the stairs. _Maybe he wasn't so bad after all,_ Brad thought to himself as he headed up to his apartment to get food. Little did he know back at the park, his friends were in danger of being attacked…

Freddie and Sam sat on the bench facing one another. They talked and laughed, paying no attention to their environment. They kissed and joked. But the scene was not as tranquil as it appeared to be. They didn't hear the ground shaking or hear the low rumbling and snorting. The next few blocks were all but empty.

The wolves and wild dogs were staying quiet. They prowled on the edges of the suburbs. Birds were taking flight. And the creatures were hiding for good reason. Huge grey feet shook the ground, long trunks brushed the floor and huge ears fanned the air. Dozens of zoo elephants were heading their way. They marched along the highways and let nothing get in their way.

Rusting vehicles blocking the road were simply shoved aside like toys and trees growing on the streets were carelessly toppled. Fences were pushed aside and any wild dogs that ventured too close were deafened by a bout of trumpeting from the adults as they watched over the calves and juveniles.

These escaped giants were coming together from all over Seattle and the adjacent countryside to join together in one huge herd and were heading for the city centre. The reason for the elephant migration was not clear. Why were they coming together? And why were the herds heading for the city centre? Would Sam, and Freddie snap back to reality and leave quickly enough?


	4. iHave To Make A Choice?

**Chapter Thirteen: iFigure It Out**

Sam Puckett could not be any happier at the moment. She was kissing her beloved and caring boyfriend Freddie Benson in a city park in the warm sunlight. They were alone and could enjoy their "couple time" as Spencer jokingly called it. They pulled apart and Freddie grinned at her "You have to admit, I'm a good kisser." She rolled her eyes "Pfft! Yeah right in your dreams nub." She said jokingly. He knew she was joking from her tone of voice and pouted playfully "Oh come on Sam!" He thought for a moment and his "thoughtful" expression nearly made her double up with laughter "I'm if not a good kisser why do you kiss me so often?"

"Hmm let's see because Brad is with Carly. He loves her and is deeply devoted to her. He would never even look at me as more than a friend even if he split up with Carly. Secondly, Gibby's a good guy and a great friend but I AM NOT kissing that shirtless potato. End of. Spencer is much older than me so it's not happening, Guppy is like 10 years old and kissing him would feel like kissing Frothy. And apart from them there are no other guys around. I mean hello? Look around" She said gesturing around her at the empty and crumbling city. Only the desolate cries of the hawks answered her. Even the wild dogs and wolves had fallen silent.

Freddie nodded as he accepted defeat. Their little "debate" was over. "All right Samantha you win." Smirking, she hugged him then her stomach growled again. "Man where is Brad? I'm starving!" "I know I'm also getting hungry." Freddie agreed. Sam looked around but could see no sign of their friend. Suddenly Freddie felt the ground trembling. Puzzled, he looked down and his eyes widened. The ground under their feet and all across the park was shaking ominously

"Sam…." He said quietly. Just then trumpeting rang out and the noise caught Sam's attention "Okay sounds like an elephant heading this way. Just ignore it Fredhead." ""Uh Sam, I don't think there's just one." Freddie said fearfully. Sam rolled her eyes "Okay then it'll be 2 or 3 now keep looking out for Brad with my lunch." She replied sarcastically

Then from one end of the street, an elephant emerged out into the park. Freddie stared at it whilst Sam cast it a quick glance then continued looking out for Brad. Two calves followed the giant. Then two more elephants lumbered after the leader. A male followed and alongside it, walked two other fully grown elephants. By now, both Sam and Freddie were staring. Two other juveniles followed and by now more than ten elephants were plodding and stomping across the park. The adults trumpeted and the young elephants also joined in with their shrill trumpets. "Cheese and rice..." Freddie muttered "How many are there?" Sam asked but Freddie shook his head "I don't know."

At last, the final stragglers wandered through the park. In total, thirty elephants had gone through the park and not one had noticed the pair. "Wow! That was a lot of elephants!" Freddie cried, looking ruffled "Yeah no chizz!" Sam exclaimed. The pair glanced at one another "We should go back and tell the others." Freddie decided and Sam nodded. Grabbing her hand, Freddie pulled her along as they headed back towards the apartment.

As they jogged, they suddenly passed wild dogs gnawing the bleached bones of a rotting carcass. They quickly sped up. There was a lean, vicious greyhound and a powerful Australian cattle dog. The cattle-herding dog snarled before giving chase and the greyhound instantly followed. A moving target was far more interesting than a pile of dried bones.

Suddenly, the run became a race for survival rather than a simple jog. They passed two grazing deer and upon spotting the deer, the dogs lost interest in them and changed direction. The dogs growled and swiftly took off after the fleeing deer. The pair exchanged a relieved glance.

They reached the complex and quickly headed up to Freddie's apartment. Freddie knocked on the door and Mrs. Benson opened it "Oh Freddie it's good to see you!" She exclaimed and hugged him. "Hi there mom." He said, quickly hugging her back. "Listen mom have you seen Spencer?" Freddie asked. She frowned "Yes I have. Is something wrong?" He shook his head "No it's good mom." He turned to leave when his mother grabbed his arm "Freddie, talk to me. I know something's wrong. Tell me."

He sighed but relented "We need to talk to Brad. The elephants are leaving the city." She frowned "How do you know?" "We know because we just saw them!" Sam exclaimed. Mrs. Benson frowned again "You saw elephants?" Sam nodded "Yes we did. We saw loads of elephants and they were fleeing the city but we don't know why. We need to know how this will affect us." Mrs. Benson sighed "Great. More change." She muttered. Then she said "If you're looking for Spencer he's in his apartment watching TV." Sam nodded "Thanks Mrs. Benson." She nodded "You're welcome Samantha." "It's Sam!" She insisted. " SAM, come on!" Freddie hollered and reluctantly she followed.

Mrs. Benson watched the pair go with a knowing smile before turning and going back into her apartment. Meanwhile, Spencer sat on the sofa in his apartment watching television. _Hotel for Dogs_ blared on the TV but he barely even noticed the film. He stared blankly at the flat screen while his brain blocked out the noise.

Titan stood in front of the TV wagging his tail. The excited labrador barked whenever virtual dogs materialized on the screen. He felt conflict bubbling within him. He felt guilt at keeping Carly and Brad apart and the way they longed for each other's comfort but at the same time he felt pride at his actions at taking responsibility and looking out for his younger sister. But he felt sadness at how his actions had affected Carly.

At that moment, he decided it was time to make a decision. So, standing up, he turned off the television. Titan barked in protest but he paid the shaggy dog no attention. He walked up to the foot of the staircase he called out "Carly?" "Yeah Spencer, what is it?" "Come down for a sec." A few moments passed and she appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down the stairs "Yeah?" He sat on the sofa "Carly I, I decided I was being slightly harsh about you and Brad. So I changed my mind, you can go see Brad. So go. Go on. I need to go out anyway."

At this her eyes lit up and her features showed joy." Oh my god, I can really go see Brad?" She exclaimed. He nodded, a smile dancing on his lips "Go have fun little sis." She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace and he felt a lump in his throat as he hugged her. Pulling apart, he ruffled her hair affectionately "See you kiddo." She smiled "Bye big brother and thanks a lot." He smiled "No problem." He grabbed his keys off the table and exited the apartment, grinning to himself.

Feeling happiness surge through her, Carly punched the air excitedly. A great grin emerged on her face and she felt great. She threw open the door and quickly made her way to Brad's apartment feeling overjoyed for the first time in a week.

Titan padded after her up to the door. The inquisitive labrador watched her go with curious eyes before lying down beside the door for a rest. Outside, trumpeting echoed through the city as the last few elephants migrated out of the suburbs.

Brad was on his way back to the park with a bag pack crammed full of burgers, crisps, cooked chicken and a full bottle of soda. He was by now incredibly hungry from the long walk to the apartment and back and breathless after running from several wolves that had chased him. The hungry wolves eventually lost interest and instead went after a pair of zebras.

He had resisted the urge to stop and eat some of the food because he knew his friends were likely hungry as well and he really didn't wish to be on the receiving end of Sam's temper, especially when she was hungry. The stories Freddie had told him were enough to make him cringe. Secondly, he didn't want the smell of food to drawn in predators.

He finally approached the park but instead of catching sight of his friends, he saw that the bench sat empty and the birds had flown away. Instead, two elephants stood drinking at the water's edge. The great mammals sucked water into their trunks before squirting it into their mouths. He froze and carefully stepped back behind a tree. At least now, the elephants could no longer see him.

He peered around the trunk and observed the two elephants. No wonder Sam and Freddie had left! As he looked around the park, he noticed that many trees had been knocked over and plants had been trampled. The path looked as if a convoy of military tanks had rolled past. Huge footprints had been pressed into the cracked asphalt. These were elephant footprints. Many elephants had been through here recently. But why had the elephants come through here? And where were they now?

Frowning, he turned and ran back towards the apartment complex.

Carly sighed and knocked on Brad's door for the fifth timer. She was beginning to get frustrated. "Brad? Please open the door!' She called. There was no response. She had been standing outside Brad's apartment for the last ten minutes, knocking and calling but there was no response. He wouldn't even answer her. She knew he was only doing what Spencer had told him and that he wouldn't answer because he thought Spencer was with her. But if she could only get him to open the door, she could explain to him that the situation had been resolved and that they could be a couple once more.

Suddenly a voice called out behind her 'Carly!' She spun around to see Sam and Freddie standing behind her. 'Oh hey guys. What's up?' 'No time. Have you seen Gibby or Brad and where's Spencer?' Freddie demanded. She frowned 'Guys what's going on?' 'Just answer us, we'll tell you!' Freddie asked. 'Okay…Spencer's gone out and Gibby went with Guppy to the park to play with their dog and I don't know where Brad is.'

Sam and Freddie exchanged glances 'Well we have to get them back here!' Sam said. 'Why?' she asked. 'It's not safe. The elephants are migrating out of the city. They're roaming the streets in herds looking for food and water. We don't know why they're leaving but it's not safe to be outside now.' Carly's eyes widened 'Oh my god! Spencer!' Just then the sound of a car horn sounded outside. The trio turned 'hat sounded like his car.' Sam said. Suddenly they heard the door open followed by the sound of feet running up stairs.

Just then, Spencer came into view with Brad following. Both were clearly struggling to catch their breath. 'Guys get into the apartment! There are elephants outside!' Spencer wheezed. Sam nodded and grabbed Freddie's hand 'Let's go get our call your mom we'll talk about this ion Carly's apartment.' Carly and Spencer nodded.

'But wait what about Gibby and Guppy? We can't leave them out there?" Brad said. Everyone paused as they realized the teenager was right. Just then they heard barking and Gibby's voice 'Guppy! Go upstairs and take SirLicksALot with you!' Just then, the sheepdog went running up the stairs and emerged on the landing. He barked excitedly at seeing so many people, wagging his long tail. Guppy followed a moment later 'Oh hi there.' He said 'GIBBY! Get up here!' Sam bellowed and everyone cringed at the intensity of her tone.

He jogged up the stairs and grinned at his friends 'Oh hey guys. What's going on? What's everyone out here for?' He asked. 'We need to talk. Come to Carly's apartment' Freddie explained. As of realizing the serious situation, his grin dropped somewhat and he nodded. Turning to his younger brother, he said 'Guppy. Go to grandpa's apartment and take the dog with you. Stay with him until I get back. Okay?' The younger boy nodded 'Okay big bro.' He waved to the others 'Happy birthday!' They all smiled and waved. Then, Guppy took the dog's leash and walked off leading SirLicksALot.

'Alruight let's go' Spencer said and they all went into Carly's apartment. Mrs. Benson was already there. She sat on the sofa, having been told by her son to meet him there. They all sat down on the chairs or the sofa. \Okay today when Sam and I were out in the park we saw an elephant walking through the streets. At first we just ignored it but then another appeared and another. There were dozens. They were all travelling together and heading in the same direction. There were adults, youngsters and calves. There had to be at least a few dozen.' Freddie explained

Brad nodded 'When I got there with lunch there were two drinking from the pond and the path had been wrecked. I knew then that many of them had gone past.' I was driving on the way back from the supermarket when I nearly hit Brad running across the road. I stopped just in time. He was rushing and said he had seen elephants in the park and that he had as theory. So I go him in the car and drove back really quickly.'

'Guppy and I saw a tiger' Gibby remarked casually. Everyone turned to him expectantly. He looked confused 'What?' 'You saw a tiger?' Freddie asked. He nodded 'I was playing fetch with SirLicksALot when he barked. I turned and saw a tiger moving through the streets. It didn't even look at me or notice me. I was just frozen with fear. I was really scared. SirLicksALot was barking. It was heading in the same direction as the elephants. Once the animal was gone, I called to Guppy and he ran over. He was really confused and kind of scared. I don't think he's seen me that serious before. I got SirLicksALot and we started running. '

Everyone looked surprised. For someone that normally acted stupid and made jokes, Gibby had really taken responsibility and taken good care of Guppy. 'I'm proud of you Gibby' Mrs. Benson said and Spencer nodded 'Good job Gib.' He nodded modestly "Thanks Spencer, Mrs. Benson'

'So what's your theory Brad?' Freddie asked 'It's been about two months since everyone disappeared. Summer was already over by the time everyone vanished and we were already in autumn. But now winter is on its way. This is the first winter since the human race ended' Sam shrugged "So what?" "Zoo animals have spent their lives in enclosures, in artificial environments created by humans. Most of them originate in regions with different climates and some can't survive cold weather."

"But we don't get cold winters in Seattle." Carly said and Brad nodded "Yes but even the slightest drop in temperature can affect big animals such as tigers and elephants. So, to survive, they're heading south to warmer regions. The elephants have sensed the small drop in temperatures and have begun heading south. Soon, most of the big zoo animals will follow; the tigers, the zebras, the rhinos and the lions." "Where will they go?" Spencer asked. He shrugged "Warmer regions like Florida?"

So you're saying all animals are going to start abandoning the cities?" Sam asked. He shook his head. "No not all of them, only the big zoo animals. Most of them will stay; the wolves, the deer, the wild dogs, the bears, the cattle, the horses, the raccoons, the cats, the mice. They'll all stay."

"Will they go and stay in those regions permanently?" Freddie asked. Yet again Brad shook his head "No just for the winter. In spring they'll return." Everyone sighed "Well at least we'll have a few months without lions or elephants roaming the streets right?" Gibby said optimistically and Brad nodded. Everyone looked a slightly more cheerful upon hearing this. Suddenly Carly shifted closer to Brad on the sofas and smiled warmly at him. He looked surprised and avoided her gaze still respectful of Spencer's decision. She shot Spencer a quick look.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Benson stood up "Well I have to go and clean the dishes. I'll keep an eye out and let you lot know if I see any more zoo animals." Everyone nodded "Thanks Mrs. Benson." Spencer said… Nodding she gave Freddie a quick hug "Be home in time for dinner and Scrabble." She said affectionately. He smirked "I will mom." She smiled before nodding at Sam and Gibby "That applies to you two as well. Be careful out there." Gibby nodded "Will do Mrs. B." He replied, saluting whilst Sam nodded "Yeah sure Mrs. Benson." Then she left.

Gibby stood up "I'm gonna go collect Guppy and take the dog out. See you guys later." They all nodded and their goofy friend exited. Sam and Freddie also stood up "Sam and I are going to go the park. See you Spencer. Bye Carly." "Bye Carls." The blonde haired teenager said to her best friend. She smiled and waved. Brad rocketed to his feet "I'll come too!" He announced. Sam and Freddie shot him puzzled looks whilst Carly looked hurt. Spencer simply sat and analyzed the situation.

"Dude you are you? Cause me and Freddie are going to be doing a lot of-""No its fine I'll come. Let's go!" Brad said, cutting her off before literally dragging the two teenagers out of the apartment and slamming the door shut behind him. Titan raised his head at the sudden noise before getting up. The labrador barked and walked over to Spencer who ruffled his fur affectionately. He then turned to his sister who looked upset by Brad's rebuffal and his quick attempt to avoid her. "Listen Carly I understand why Brad did what he did. She turned to him and blinked "Well then why did he do it?" She asked. "It's because he still thinks I want to keep you two apart. You need to get him to listen to you and then I'll explain myself."

She nodded and blinked away the tears as confidence took over "Alright. I'll find him. Thanks Spencer." He smirked "No problem Carly. Be careful ok? And I don't just mean about the predators. Guys can be easily freaked out." She nodded, smiling slightly at his joke." Alright I'll see you soon." With that, she exited the apartment. Spencer got up and went to prepare some lunch. His dog padded after him.

Outside, Carly walked down the street. She spotted several wild horses grazing in a meadow and a pair of dogs feasting on a dead stag. There was a mastiff and an American bulldog. The two dogs snarled at her as she quickly walked past. She reached the park and spotted Freddie and Sam sat on a bench entwined in a passionate embrace and lip locked. Brad had walked away from the pair and was standing under the shade of an oak tree looking upset and bored. She longed for his embrace and to comfort him. Suddenly her eyes widened with horror. Just behind, less than 7 metres away from her beloved boyfriend, several wolves were closing in.

The powerful canine predators were covered in grey fur with bushy tails. A stocky male wolf with powerful jaws full of sharp teeth let the pack. Lost in his thoughts, Brad wasn't paying attention and hadn't even noticed the dog-like animals.

She was just about to shout out a warning when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted movement. She turned and, to her horror, an alligator was trekking across the park towards her two closest friends. The reptilian creature was trying to reach the lake to use it as a new hunting spot but the bench on which her friend sat was directly between the alligator and its beloved watery habitat. When separated from the water, an alligator was just as deadly as a lion or a tiger.

The defensive alligator would lash out and using its metre long jaws, could easily kill either Sam or Freddie. The alligator's scaly tail could flick out as a defensive move. Unless she acted soon, the reptile would attack her friends but the hungry wolves were closing in on Brad.

She had a heartbreaking decision to make. One that would drive her off the edge. She had to choose between her best friends and her boyfriend…


	5. iMonster

**Chapter Fourteen: iChase Down a Monster**

Carly Shay was currently about to make the hardest and most heart breaking decision of her life. She had to somehow make the impossible choice of picking between her two closest friends, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, or her beloved boyfriend, Brad. Brad was currently on the far side of the park, standing under the shade cast by the sturdy branches of a spruce tree. He was wearing jeans and a red T-shirt. He was looking down at the ground with his hands shoved into his pockets. His eyes had a faraway look and he was clearly lost in thought. He was unaware of his surroundings. He hadn't even noticed that less than 3 metres away, a group of common gray wolves were closing in on him.

There were several wolves. They all were covered in bristly grey fur with pointed ears and jaws filled with sharp teeth. A powerful male with stocky limbs led the approach with its ears flattened and its eyes narrowed to slits. These wolves had come in from the countryside and had been following a young stag with velvet antlers. Now, the deer was pickling at the grass in the park and the wolves were stalking Brad. They approached slowly, using the long grass to hide themselves. Once they got within striking, distance, they would break into a sprint and lunge. Even worse, the wolves hunted and also attacked in groups. The wolves were closing in from all directions.

But an alligator spanning 3 metres was dragging itself towards the lake. The wooden bench her friends were sitting on was directly between the reptile and the water. The alligator opened its jaws and emitted loud hisses as it approached. The reptile was issuing a warning to get out of its way but Sam and Freddie were blind and deaf to their environment. They both wore jeans and Freddie wore a checkered sweatshirt whilst Sam wore a blue top. They were kissing passionately with their eyes closed. They were hugging as well and would never notice the approaching creature in time.

She had to make a choice. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. However as she opened her mouth to call out her choice, barking rang out and a voice shouted "Brad! Look out man!" SirLicksALot charged into the park barking furiously.

The powerful black-and-white sheepdog raced through the grass towards the wolves whilst Gibby sprinted into the park, red faced and yelling. Brad started and his eyes widened as he spotted the wolves. The leading wolf growled and bared its teeth as Gibby's sheepdog ran up with jaws snapping and ears flattened.

Gibby tackled Brad and slammed him to the ground. The teenager's heavy frame pushed the older boy down into the grass whilst Gibby rolled over and called out "SirLicksALot! Run boy run! The sheepdog pricked up its ears at the command and barked at the wolves. Brad sat up, breathing heavily and looking terrified. Both of their faces were flushed. Two of the wolves snarled and the leader howled a death cry. The dog was clearly outnumbered and out matched by the forest-dwelling wolves.

Yet still SirLicksALot stood his ground and barked at the wolves. The wolves encircled him, growling and snarling. They were stronger and faster and there were seven wolves to only one sheepdog. But the dog refused to retreat whilst his owner was in danger and in reach of the wolf pack. The fierce look of loyalty in the dog's eyes kept the wolves at bay. Gibby yanked the teenager to his feet and they backed off. At last, the sheepdog turned and ran back to his owner.

The wolves growled and snapped at one another. The leader howled once more and suddenly went racing off. Growling and snarling, the other wolves followed and the group retreated. They seemed almost eager to leave as if something had suddenly spooked them. Sam and Freddie had pulled apart and sat watching the scene with surprise and alarm. Brad suddenly the approaching alligator and yelled out "Sam! Freddie! Move now!" Freddie turned, spotted the creature, and momentarily froze. Sam, however, having been in tough situations before, reacted faster and pulled him off the bench.

The alligator strode up and, swinging its powerful head, smashed the bench into splinters with a loud splintering crash. Broken wood flew into the air as the reptile flexed its mighty tail. Then, growling, it slithered into the murky water and vanished from sight into the watery depths. Now, only ripples remained, to show it had even been there at all. Everyone relaxed and Carly still stood frozen to the spot with shock. Her face had turned severely pale.

Gibby turned to Brad "Jeez!" You okay there man?" He nodded and swallowed "Yeah, yeah. I'm ok. Holy crap, thanks Gibby! Seriously you saved my life!" He merely shrugged "Yeah it was no big deal. Thank the dog. Come here boy!" The sheepdog trotted over, looking pleased. Gibby stroked and fussed over the panting mongrel. "Oh you're a good boy! You're a very good boy!" Brad also scratched and petted the sheepdog before looking into its eyes "Thank you." He said and the dog barked before licking him with his long tongue.

Sam turned to Freddie and hit him in the shoulder "You nub! You froze!" She scolded. He nodded and rubbed his shoulder and looked away. He seemed guilty "I know I'm sorry. I nearly got us both killed..." He closed his eyes regretfully. Seeing this, she hit him again.

He opened his eyes and turned to her in surprise "OWW! What was that for?!" "THAT was for being a nub. You froze because you're human. You made a mistake. So what? We all make mistakes. Heck, just look at me. But it doesn't matter. I still love you." She said softly, smiling as she finished.

At this, his expression lifted and they kissed. Brad patted SirLicksALot and nodded to Gibby "I think we should all head back." He said, still looking slightly shaken. They all nodded and the group headed back towards the apartment complex. After a moment, Carly shook herself out of her stupor and followed them. She knew she was strongly indebted to Gibby for what he had done and to Brad for managing to warn Sam and Freddie. They hadn't seen her and she hadn't been able to catch Brad alone but at least her friends were boyfriend were alive. She went to follow. Unbeknownst to her, the wolves and the alligator hadn't been the only predators in the area. There had been another, far more vicious killer in the region as well.

They hadn't seen or heard it because it had been perched on the concrete roof of one of the deserted office towers that bordered the park. This predator was a fast and ruthless ambush hunter. It was an aerial hunter and cruised high above the ground at nearly 10, 000 feet up before gliding down to ambush unsuspecting prey. This creature flew almost silently on its huge wings.

Prey animals never saw or heard it coming and when it struck; the power of the strike alone would stun the prey briefly and allow the creature to deliver the killing blow with its deafly hooked beak. It was not a bird and not a bat but it was capable of powered flight. Its wingspan measured nearly 40 feet and it was strong enough to carry away large dogs.

This reptilian monster preyed mainly on dogs, sheep and young foals or calves. Wolves were too fast for this cold-blooded predator. Lions and tigers were too large for it to kill and hunting elephants would be impossible due to their size. Large mammals were too difficult to kill even for a flying reptilian predator with a wingspan of nearly 40 feet. Even the alligator had retreated into the depths to hide from the monster. Back on the office tower roof, the monster shrieked before unfolding its leathery wings. Diving from the roof, it glided above the city on massive wings, all the while looking for food. The creature could kill a fully grown human and could swiftly dispatch a teenager. The group were now in real trouble…

Meanwhile, several wild dogs were snapping and snarling as they relaxed in the long grasses of another park due 7 miles east of the apartment complex. There were four German shepherds; having been bred as guard dogs, their natural instincts to chase and take out intruders had enabled their breed to survive even without humans to provide food. These guarding instincts had also enabled the breed to retain their predatory instincts. By retaining these instincts, they were able to bring down prey. And their intelligence also meant they could work together when hunting, a significant advantage.

They were accompanied by a powerful hunting dog; known as a mastiff. This powerful dog used its brute power to wrestle prey to the ground and its powerful jaws to crush an animal's windpipe to kill it. Their speed and stamina also allowed them to chase prey over many miles to exhaust animals. Next to the panting mastiff lay a pair of golden retrievers. These normally docile and bouncy dogs had survived against great odds. Their size meant they could aid in holding down struggling animals and this allowed them to hunt with other dogs. This breed had survived whilst other pet dog breeds, such as poodles, daschunds and hairless terriers had died out. The pack had recently chased down, overpowered and killed a young male horse; also known as a stallion.

The horse had been weakened by an illness from being housed in poor conditions and had been too exhausted to run or fight off the wild dogs. The kill had been easy and the food was worth the risk. They had finished feeding, leaving only the bones, hooves and skull. Weakened by the effort of taking down prey, the wild dogs had come to rest in the park.

The park was part of their territory and they were under no threat of being attacked by other dogs. The females rested and slept whilst the males frolicked and snapped at one another. Unknown to the dogs, a terrifying aerial reptile was now hunting them.

Screeching, the approaching killer soared through the skies. From nearly 8000 feet up, it spotted the wild dogs using its super-sensitive vision. The creature croaked and adjusted itself before diving raising its wings and diving down towards the park at incredibly high speeds. At 700 feet, the monster appeared as a tiny blip high above the city. The dogs did not even notice its shadow. At 500 feet, it appeared as a large bird soaring high above the ground. The retrievers barked at the approaching monster but the others paid little attention. At 300 feet, the golden-haired dogs turned and raced away through the long grasses as the creature descended and screamed at its prey.

At 100 feet, the shepherds suddenly the approaching predator and set off a frenzy of barking as they scrambled upright. The mastiff turned and gave a terrified howl but it was all too late. The aerial killer suddenly upon them, it grabbed the dog with its huge claws and lifted the struggling animal off the ground. Its razor sharp talons shredded the dog's skin, ripping through its fur and drawing blood. The struggling mastiff howled in agony as the huge reptile turned to fly away with its prize. The other dogs panicked and barked. They darted around and bravely nipped at its wings but it turned in mid-air to fly away, and the beating of its wings nearly knocked the dogs over. Once they had regained their footing, the huge flying bat-like creature had soared away and out of sight before they could even bite.

The whole event had taken less than 60 seconds and although, the other wild dogs didn't know so, the mastiff was dead. The dog had struggled and bit the creature's ankles and twice the reptile had nearly dropped its struggling meal. So, rather than flying to its nest and then killing the mastiff, the aerial reptile had craned its long neck and broken the dog's neck with a piercing blow of its curved beak.

Back at the apartment, Sam sat slouched on the sofa in the Benson's front room. A bottle of soda and a beefburger sat on the table beside her and her favourite TV programme, _The Simpsons, _blared on the screen. Her tomcat, Frothy, lay curled up beside her blinking his eyes and watching the TV. Of course, with the power off everywhere else, and the producers gone, new episodes were no longer being created or broadcasted but she could still watch the old episodes through her DVDs. Freddie and Gibby had gone to play football in the nearby park for some "guy time" as Gibby had called it. He claimed he was lonely and bored; he always walked his dog or hung out with his younger brother.

He needed to hang out and spend some time with people of his age. Freddie also needed some time with his other friends and Sam also felt lazy; all she wanted to do was sit on the sofa, eat and watch TV. She was in one of her common lazy moods and wouldn't be in the mood for cuddling or kissing or even talking. So, the arrangement worked out perfectly for everyone. Mrs. Benson was out shopping with Spencer and Guppy was being looked after by his grandfather who kept a watchful eye over the boy as he sat drinking his beloved plum juice.

The pair had asked Brad to come along but he had quickly declined and had gone back to his apartment to rest. He still seemed fairly shaken from the close encounter from the gray wolves. The two teenagers questioned their friend's strange actions but had quickly shrugged it off and excitedly headed off to play.

Sam however was far more perceptive than the guys and knew the real reason for Brad's strange behaviour. She knew it was similar to the reason why her best friend had spent the last day moping around her apartment. Spencer had told her of his changed decision and asked her at Carly's closest female friend to convince Carly to talk to Brad or to ask Brad to at least talk to Carly or convince Freddie or Gibby to talk to him.

She had made up her mind. It was time Carly and Brad stopped acting so stupid. She, Sam Puckett, was going to fix this situation single-handedly because she was amazing. She switched off the TV, stood up and stretched. "See you later boy." She said, stroking her cat. He purred and she left him lying on the couch. She opened the door, stepped outside and shut it behind her before heading down the hallway to the Shay apartment. She reached it and knocked on the door. A dog barked from inside and she rolled "Yo Titan! Go tell Carly to get her butt down here!" "It's okay Sam, I'm coming." A weary voice replied. The door opened and Carly stood in the doorway. She looked upset but tried to smile "Hey." She said. Without replying, the blonde teenager grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her out of her apartment.

"Oww! Sam let go of me! What are you doing?" The teenager said nothing but continued pulling Carly in the direction of Brad's apartment. "There. Now knock." Puzzled and rubbing her wrist, Carly turned to Sam "Sam! What's going on? Why have you-""Just knock." "Sam, you know I can't." The teenager sighed "Why not Carly?" "He won't believe me and I don't want to damage our relationship further by making him think I'm lying to him." Before Sam could reply, the door opened and Brad stepped out.

"Hey what's-"His words stopped dead the moment he spotted Carly and his eyes widened. Both girls turned and Carly floundered. Sam nudged her friend sharply and she regained control of herself "Hey Brad. Listen, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" He nodded and swallowed "Yeah I-I guess. Come in." He suddenly looked upset and seemed to be struggling not to show his emotions. Sam nodded "I'll leave you two alone." As she turned to leave, she caught Carly's thankful grin and she smiled back before walking back to the Benson apartment. A smirk appeared on her face. She truly was the best.

Carly and Brad stepped into his apartment and Carly sat down. Brad shut the front door before sitting down himself. Carly took a deep breath "Brad listen." Brad sighed "I get it. I totally get it. I understand." She frowned "You don't even know what I was going to say." He nodded and looked down miserably. "I do." "What am I going to say?" "You're breaking up with me." He whispered and her eyes widened "What! No, no, no, I'm not. That's the last thing I came to do, I came to MAKE UP with you." He looked up with sudden hope in his eyes "You're not breaking up with you?" She shook her head, smiling "Of course not. I love you and I've missed you. Spencer said we can get back together." His eyes lit up and he began grinning. "What! Really?!" She nodded also grinning and he sprang to his feet and punched the air victoriously. Then he pulled her to her feet and at last, captured her lips in a soft and tender kiss.

The kiss was soft, gentle and tender but on the inside it was exploding with pent up passion and longing. Their arms tightened around one another in a passionate embrace as their lips locked once more. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hormones were released. They fell back onto the couch and continued kissing. Lost in a hazy world of passion, they became oblivious to their surroundings…

Outside at the local park, Gibby and Freddie sat on a park bench. Both were sweaty and tired from the game and both were also frustrated. Playing football with only two players was not simple and to make matters worse, they had been driven off the field by two curious male lions. The larger lion had gripped the ball with its powerful jaws and had torn it to shreds. They had thought the lions would have migrated south by now like the elephants had to escape the coming winter, but it seemed the lions would be remaining in Seattle for a while yet. The zebras weren't leaving yet and as long as the prey animals stayed, so would the lions.

"Wanna head back?" Freddie asked once they had caught their breath. Gibby shrugged "Yeah I guess." The two weary teenagers got up and headed back towards the apartment complex. As they walked, Gibby noticed Freddie staring thoughtfully into space. "Hey you okay man?" "Huh? What did you say?" "I said you okay? You kind of zoned out there…" Freddie nodded "I'm fine. I was just thinking about Carly." Gibby looked shocked "Wow, easy dude, you have a girlfriend!" Freddie rolled his eyes and thumped his friend on the shoulder "Oww! What was that for? I should be the one hitting you!" "Not like that." At this Gibby's expression changed "Oh. Well then in what way were you thinking about her?"

"It's just I feel bad for her. I have Sam and my mom and Sam has me. You have Guppy, your grandfather and your dog. Guppy has you and your grandfather. Your grandpa has the both of you. My mom has me and John, John has Spencer and my mom. Why does Carly have to be close to besides Spencer? What about Brad? He's my best friend and I'm kinda concerned about him."

Gibby shrugged "I'm sure they'll talk soon." Freddie nodded "I hope so. I don't like seeing them so sad." Then he spoke again "Hey do you think there's any meatloaf left in the fridge?" Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm sure there will be." "Awesome!" The other boy replied.

At the apartment complex, Spencer kicked open the door and staggered into the apartment carrying heavy bags of food. "Carly? Are you there?" He called. Only barking answered him and his dog raced down the stairs to greet him, jumping and barking. He smiled, patting the dog. "Hey there Titan. Do you know where Carly went?" The dog barked, went outside and ran up to the door of Brad's apartment. He scrabbled at the door with his claws and barked. Spencer smiled knowingly. "Alright thanks boy. I guess I'll see her later then." He turned to head back to the apartment and Titan followed with its long tail waving.

Back in Brad's apartment, the pair finally pulled apart after a long make-out session. Their faces were flushed, their clothes crumpled and their breathing heavy but they were both grinning. "I need that." Brad said and Carly nodded. "I missed you." Carly whispered to him and they kissed again. The pair sat up and Brad yawned "I'm hungry." Carly nodded "You know what, so am I." Brad got up and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he sighed. All that remained were two bottles of soda, some fruit and a frozen bar of chocolate.

He turned and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm out." "That's okay. We can go down to the supermarket and stock up." He nodded "You sure you don't mind?" She smiled and shook her head "I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks. I'd go anywhere with you right now, even to the local dumpsters." She said jokingly. He smirked "Then to the dumpster!" He announced. Laughing, they left the apartment, walked down the stairs and down the streets towards the supermarket.

On the way, they passed the entrance to the Seattle Zoo. They paused and looked at the sign arching over the unlocked gates." Wanna go in?" Brad asked. She shrugged "Why not?" They walked in through the towering gates and wandered through the deserted area looking into the various exhibits. Many of the enclosures sported fences that been forced open with broken bars jutting out where large and starving animals had broken out in desperation. At the elephant house, the mangled steel fence that bordered the enclosure had been knocked over and trampled over.

Once it had been buzzing with electricity to keep the huge beasts contained. With the power off, the starving elephants could break out. In some of the predator exhibits, the rounded glass viewing panels had been smashed through where the inhabitants had smashed through the windows. Most chilling were the enclosures that had been left intact, they all contained the dead bodies of the unlucky animals that hadn't managed to escape.

In the llama and alpaca pens, dead animals lay rotting inside their enclosures. The carcass of a giraffe lay decomposing outside its shelter. The aviary cages were filled with dead birds and stunk of rotting flesh. The reptile house contained dozens of glass vivariums. Many of the large tanks had dead reptiles inside. The larger snakes had slithered out of their tanks including the rock python, the anaconda and the boa constrictor. All the other lizards, tortoises and snakes had died from starvation and lack of heat. It was a morbid, chilling sight and the smell of decomposing flesh soon drove them out.

But as they exited the reptilian graveyard, they started and stopped dead. A large horned mammal was wandering around the plaza. Its stocky body rested on long legs and hooved feet. Long curved horns spouted from the sides of its head. Its long tail ended in a matted tangle of thick black hair. The animal grunted and snorted as it walked. Yet to their relief, it lowered its head and began nibbling on the fresh shoots sprouting from the concrete.

At this, the pair relaxed. "What is it?" Carly whispered. Brad frowned "I think it's a wildebeest." "You mean those cow-like things that live in Africa?" He nodded "I think so." "What's it doing here?" Carly asked. He shrugged "Must have escaped from its cage." "But how did it survive up until now without food?" "It can survive only on grass and rainwater."

"Grass would grow anyway in the enclosure and whenever rainwater fell, it would drink then store water in its organs until the next storm. The grass provided the nutrition. It's an incredible survivor. But eventually, it would be forced to break out. The cage bars would be weakened by rust and rainwater so one good hit would split the cage bars open and the animal could get free." He explained without taking his eyes off the grazing wildebeest.

Carly nodded "That's pretty tough." Brad nodded. "Are they dangerous?" she asked. Brad shook his head "It's no more dangerous than a zebra. If we move quietly and don't frighten it, it won't charge."

She nodded. Quickly and quietly, they moved past and away from the wildebeest and left it grazing. As they exited the zoo, they spotted three other wildebeest galloping off into the city. Their grunting mingled with the barks of wild dogs and the occasional roaring of lions. Carly sighed "Great, more wild animals moving into the city." Brad merely smirked and they continued heading to the supermarket.

They reached the supermarket and wandered through the various aisles, laughing and flirting, as they collected the items they needed. Some of the shelves had been knocked over and the products ransacked by hungry animals. Raw meat had been consumed by wild dogs and wolves whilst fresh fruit and vegetables had been eaten by goats and horses. They even discovered two shelves that had been toppled and crushed by a curious elephant. The huge pachyderm had pushed the shelves aside to reach packets of salt in the next aisle. Elephants had an unusual craving for certain salts and these packaged salts were just as good as the salts they found in their natural habitat. Luckily, most of the products they needed were of no interest to predators or plant eaters. They collected ready-made meals, vegetables, tinned fish, chocolate, bread, cheese and biscuits.

With all their items in bags, they headed back to the apartment complex. Brad as usual acted the gentleman, offered to carry Carly's bags. She declined but he insisted and at last she relented and he took two of her shopping bags. Unfortunately, the extra groceries slowed them both down. He couldn't walk too quickly whilst carrying the groceries and she wanted to walk with him. The journey was pleasant. They talked, laughed, joked and flirted.

But they were being hunted. The aerial predator had sighted them from nearly 5,000 feet up. From its cruising position, it adjusted its wing position and began a swooping glide towards its intended target. Its high metabolism rate demanded that it ate regularly and for this creature to power its streamlined body, it required rich sources of protein like a tender teenage human. On the ground below, Brad and Carly had no idea they were being stalked.

On the ground below, several wild dogs watched the pair from across the street. Hiding behind cars and dumpsters, they growled and snarled as they waited to ambush the approaching pair. The pack consisted of a bloodhound, a rottweiler, an American bulldog, a boxer dog, a Dalmatian and a foxhound. The leader, a powerful pitbull terrier, prepared to pounce. Suddenly the dogs noticed the approaching reptile, cawing at the dogs to warn them off. Snarling, the dogs retreated and went running off. Carly and Brad noticed the retreating dogs and suddenly felt safer, thinking the dogs had spotted an easier target, but they didn't know the true reason as to why the wild dogs had fled.

They were keeping an eye out ground-dwelling predators but they hadn't anticipated an attack from the skies. As far as they knew, there were no birds or flying animals capable of attacking humans. But this monstrous reptile was no bird or bat. The creature screeched as it closed in for the kill…


	6. iMeet The Monster

**Chapter Fifteen: iAm Attacked**

Carly Shay laughed "No, no I did not!" Her boyfriend Brad Hart grinned at her "Trust me, you did!" "No!" she protested "Why would I ever like Freddie as a partner?" "You did go out with him for a week or so." "I know but I was just amazed that he risked his life to save me. I didn't actually have feelings for him it just felt right but once the star-struck feeling wore off, I realized the truth. The passion just didn't exist and a relationship between Freddie and I would never work, we were just meant to be good friends" She explained. "But you still dated him." He stated simply before smirking. She rolled her eyes "Alright you win." He laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he spotted a shadow rapidly approaching from the skies above. "Hey Carly, look out!" He shouted. She spun around and dropping their groceries, they dropped to the ground and covered their heads with their heads. They heard a terrifying screech and the rush of wind as the shadow passed overhead. Thy opened their eyes and Carlys' widened in horror. She screamed in terror and scrambled to his feet. Brad also got up and his eyes widened with shock as he too caught sight of the monstrosity.

Its streamlined body was covered in scaly skin and huge leathery wings sprouted from its body. Its huge wings ran along two extended finger bones that supported the wings. The creature was clearly no bird but a type of reptile. But there were no flying reptiles. Clearly, someone had forgotten to tell this monster that it shouldn't technically exist. The reptile's wings supported its huge body whilst flying. This creature's wings were not covered in feathers but instead were formed by skin. Its long neck carried a small head sporting a long curved beak that ended in a razor sharp point. It's cold, red eyes stared back at them and its powerful yet stubby legs sported two clawed feet. The creature cawed harshly before berating its powerful wings.

Carly screamed and stepped back but Brad reacted faster. He grabbed a stone off the ground and hurled it at the beast. The creature turned away as the stone struck its face. Screeching in pain, it drew itself to its full height so that the reptile towered over the pair at nearly 7 feet tall. Launching itself off the ground, the monster flew upwards and soared away into the light of the setting sun. Its final eerie cry rang out as it faded from view.

Brad dropped the second rock he held in his fist and staggered backwards. He was breathing heavily and adrenaline was still racing through him as his raw instincts to survive and protect his partner continued to transmit information to his rapidly reacting brain. Behind the adrenaline though, he felt tears forming as his basic instincts gradually wore off to be replaced by human emotion and feeling.

Turning to Carly, he took in her pale face and shaking and asked the question he knew both of them were thinking "What the hell was that thing?" She simply shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. He drew her into a hug and held as the shock of the attack wore off. Once her trembling ceased, she pulled away and gazed up at him "A-Are you okay?" He nodded "Don't worry I'm ok. How are you?" She managed a smile "Ok so far." He nodded

"We have to get back to the apartments and tell everyone. Maybe together we can work out what that creature was." She nodded and took his hand. Nodding, the two sprinted back toward the apartment complex as afternoon began to give away to evening.

Spencer sat in his apartment munching on potato chips as he sat watching_ 2012_ on his flat screen TV. His faithful labrador dog lay by his feet. Titan sat up and growled as a dog appeared on screen. He barked at the virtual dog and Spencer smirked "Don't worry boy. It's not real." He gently pushed Titan down to a laying position and sat back, transfixed by the fast-paced, action-packed film whilst the labrador barked loudly at the screen.

Over in the Benson's apartment, Sam and Freddie sat on the sofa kissing passionately. Their arms were wrapped around one another and they were lost in a steamy haze of passion. Freddie rational mind was lost as his desire took over and he kissed her again. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and she moaned lustfully as her hormones began bubbling within her. Their lips collided again and locked together….

Gibby smirked as he looked at the ground far below. The gentle swaying motion was soothing to him and he punched the air triumphantly. The camel turned its long neck and grunted at him whilst chewing on grasses. It had taken some persuasion and a bit of bribery but his dream of riding a camel through downtown Seattle had finally come true!

Suddenly the camel halted sharply and jolting him forwards. He grabbed onto its thick hair as he was nearly thrown off. "Hey, what was that for? We had a deal!" He reminded the creature. Grunting the camel gazed straight ahead. "What is it?" The camel's throat rippled as it groaned. At last, he gazed in the direction that his mount was looking. What he saw surprised him. Carly and Brad were racing back towards the apartment complex. He slid off his mount and took off after them. The camel turned and spotted the bundle of grass tucked under his arm. Its ears perked up and it grunted before trotting after him with its eyes fixed on the grass bundle.

Sam and Freddie lay on the sofa, lip-locked and kissing passionately. Suddenly the sound of pounding feet broke through their haze of passion. The two pulled apart and quickly sat up before straightening their clothes. Just twenty seconds later, the door burst open and Carly ran in. "Guys come on. There's an urgent meeting in our apartment. Brad and I have serious news!" The pair exchanged puzzled glances.

Rolling her eyes, Carly grabbed each of her friend's wrists with one hand and dragged them up, across the hall and into her apartment. Titan appeared and walked over to her, holding a plastic feeding bowl in his mouth.

The dog gazed up at her hopefully, waving his bushy tail. She grabbed the bowl and quickly dumped it on the floor before grabbing a sachet of dry food from the counter. Filling the bowl, she turned back to her perplexed friends. Behind her, Titan ran over to his bowl and began devouring the dog food. "Carly what's going on?" Freddie asked, frowning, and Sam nodded. She sighed "Listen I'll explain later I promise. Where are Gibby, Spencer and your mom?"

Just then Spencer emerged from his bedroom "Carly what's up?" He asked looking concerned. "I'll explain in a minute I promise. Where is your mom?" Just then a voice sounded from outside "Freddie? Sam? Are you two in there?" The door swung open and Mrs. Benson stepped in "Sit down please, Mrs. Benson. This is an important meeting." Her eyes widened but she nodded and sat. Freddie and Sam also sat, looking puzzled, and Spencer shot her a look." Please Spencer. As soon as Brad finds Gibby I'll explain. Just listen to me please."

At last, he nodded and settled on the sofa. Just then Brad burst in with Gibby and Guppy following "Found him but Gibby somehow got a camel to follow him but I left it tethered in the lobby." Gibby frowned "I demand to be allowed to return to my camel. I have rights!" Carly sighed "Gibby, please sit down. Your camel will be fine for a while. Brad and I have important news." At last, he sat and Guppy joined him. "Happy birthday!" He said cheerfully.

Carly nodded "Hi to you too Guppy." "Do you know what this is about?" Gibby whispered to Sam and Freddie. They both shook their heads." Today Brad and I were heading back from the park when we saw a pack of dogs. We panicked but suddenly, they all ran off. We weren't sure why they had gone but we were glad so we continued. Then, all of a sudden, Brad knocked me to the ground, just as this huge winged creature flew down right in front of us and blocked our way. We got up and it kept screeching and trying to attack us."

"You were attacked?!" Spencer shouted, rising from his seat. He looked shocked. "Are you okay?" Sam demanded and Freddie looked shocked. "What about Brad? Is he ok?" Mrs Benson asked as Gibby and Freddie turned to stare anxiously at their friend. "Guys I'm fine! We both are!" Carly insisted. "No really." She added, gazing at her brother. Then everyone relaxed, though Spencer and Mrs. Benson still looked concerned.

"This creature, what did it look like?" Freddie asked. "Well, it was a flying reptile definitely." Carly and Brad nodded. "It had a huge body covered in scales with huge wings made of skin supported by two longer finger membranes. Its wings had no feathers at all." He added then Carly continued "It had a long neck and a small head with a long, sharp beak and red eyes. Its legs were squat and there were four claws on each foot." Brad finished. Everyone looked startled by their description of the flying monster. "Well, um, what sort of noises could it make?" Sam asked. "The creature could emit loud screams or caws." Carly said and Brad nodded "It could also screech." He added.

"You're saying it was a reptile not a bird?" Freddie asked. They both nodded "We're sure." Brad insisted. Spencer shook his head "That's impossible. "The only flying animals are birds or bats." "It was a reptile." Carly insisted and Brad nodded. Mrs. Benson sighed "Perhaps you too thought it was a reptile but didn't look at it properly." She said sympathetically. "When you're scared and startled, your eyes see things that aren't there and your brain plays tricks on you."

Gibby nodded "It's true. That happens to me all the time." Sam rolled her eyes "No Gibby, you're just a moron." "Hey!" He cried defensively. Freddie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, be nice." She sighed but nodded "Alright I'm sorry." "And happy birthday!" Guppy cried. Gibby rolled his eyes. "Hey guys! Can we get back on track!" Carly exclaimed and Brad nodded. Everyone instantly turned to her.

"Carly are you sure it was a reptile?" Spencer asked seriously. She nodded confidently. "Maybe it was a really big vulture?" Gibby suggested. Brad shook his head "No, no way. This creature was too big to be any bird." "Well how big was it?" Mrs. Benson asked. Brad thought for a moment then spoke "7-8 feet tall." Mrs. Benson sighed "Well then it's obvious. The creature you saw was just an ostrich!" Brad clenched his hands into fists. He was getting angry now. "It was not a bird!" He exclaimed. Everyone started. "Brad. Calm down!" Mrs. Benson told him sharply. "Yeah jeez dude. Take it easy." Sam told him.

"Let's all just calm down and talk this out." Spencer suggested. Mrs. Benson nodded. Brad gazed coldly at them, both then turned and left the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Gibby cringed "Yikes! What did I say?" Mrs. Benson sighed "Don't worry Gibby it's not your fault. Brad just can't accept the truth. We'll leave him alone until he decides to behave properly." Freddie looked concerned "Maybe I should go talk to him..." His mother shook her head "No Freddie there's no point. He won't listen to any of us now." Sam nodded "Hate to say it but she's right. Give him some time to cool off."

At last he nodded "Ok." Gibby stood up and stretched "Well I'm gonna go check on my camel. Come on bro." He turned and left and Gibby followed. Once they left, Mrs. Benson stood up "Tell me once Brad is prepared for a logical talk. Sam, Freddie dinner will be ready in 36 minutes. Tell Gibby when you see him. "Okay mom." "Sure thing Mrs. Benson." With that she left. Sam placed a hand on Carly's shoulder "Don't worry Carls. He'll be fine and then we'll figure out what that creature is." She merely nodded sadly and looked down at the floor. Freddie, unsure of what to say, merely cast his friend a sympathetic look and left. Sam glared at his retreating figure before turning her back to her dismayed friend. "Are you gonna be okay?" She nodded "Its ok Sam. Go and have dinner." Reluctantly, the blonde teenager turned and left.

Spencer turned top Carly and opened his mouth but paused. He wasn't sure of what to say and didn't want to further upset her so he simply said "Hey, uh, Carly could you stay here and watch Titan? I have to go buy some stuff for dinner." She nodded and slumped down onto the sofa. The dog walked over and climbed onto the couch beside her. She slowly petted Titan as he stared blankly at the floor. Spencer then left. He walked down the stairs, through the lobby, and out onto the streets. He got into his car, turned the key in the ignition and drove away towards the supermarket.

Back at the apartment, Mrs. Benson busied herself in the kitchen chopping vegetables and grilling fish. SirLicksALot lay asleep on the rug and Frothy wandered past. Sam scooped him and began stroking his fur as she stared at the television. Gibby had left his camel tethered in the complex garage with grass and a bucket of water.

He had claimed it as his new pet but Mrs. Benson had refused to allow a camel to sleep in the apartment. Inside the garage, the camel was safe from wolves and packs of wild dogs. Not even the grizzly bears could get inside.

Freddie couldn't understand why Sam was acting so cold towards him. She was sitting on the opposite sofa stroking her cat and not even looking at him. She hadn't spoken to him since they'd left Carly's apartment and was fixed on the television where a science fiction film called _Jurassic Park 3_ was blaring. She was never interested in dinosaurs so she clearly wasn't watching the movie but ignoring him. He couldn't understand what he had done to upset her.

At last he spoke up "Sam what's wrong?" She turned to him "You treated our best friend like crud that's what!" He was taken aback. "What do you mean?!" "Back with Carly. She was upset and hurt and you said nothing. You just left." "I-I didn't know what to say." "Well you better go say something!" He thought for a moment then nodded as he realized Sam was right. He had to at least try being sympathetic. He stood up and opened the door when Mrs. Benson called "Freddie! Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." "Don't worry mom. I'm just going to see Carly." "Oh well ok. But be back in time for dinner!" "I will mom." With that, he exited.

Meanwhile, Spencer sat in the leather seat gripping the steering wheel. He had activated the car's headlights and carefully scanned the road ahead. Evening had darkened and night had descended. The lack of light meant he had to drive particularly carefully to avoid rubbish on the streets or migrating animals. A collision with a bear or a wildebeest could be catastrophic.

Suddenly a loud shriek sounded directly overhead. Next, a huge winged shadow flew over his car. He started. The creature's wingspan measured nearly 40 feet across. It was the length and size of a small aircraft! What kind of bird was this? The winged monster screamed again before its shape faded into the darkness. He relaxed slightly and loosened his grip on the wheel. Suddenly its monstrous face loomed up out of the darkness. Next its powerful body and adjoining wings took shape until the whole creature was in view and flying directly at the car. Screaming in terror, he slammed his feet down on the brakes. Tyres screeching, the vehicle screeched to a halt and jolted him forward in his seat. Just as he sat up, the flying monster swooped in and landed on its taloned feet directly in front of the car. This was not a bird but a reptile, he could tell from the scales covering its body and its featherless wings. But then how could it possibly fly? And how could any reptile grow to such tremendous sizes? This reptile towered over him and the vehicle. He stood nearly 6 feet tall and the vehicle was around 5-6 feet tall. This flying predator stood around 8 feet tall.

Its monstrous body supported two huge wings formed by extended finger membranes and its body rested on clawed feet extending from its hind legs. The creature sported a curved beak growing from a small head atop a long, flexible neck. The creature screeched at him before rising into the air on its huge wings. Then the airborne retile lunged forwards and its clawed feet reached for him. He threw himself flat just as the reptile's huge talons pierced the car windscreen. Broken glass showered all over the front part of the vehicle but he managed to avoid being cut. The vehicle shuddered as the huge creature perched itself on the hood and folded its wings.

The reptile screamed; an awfully harsh cry. Next, the monster turned and hopped back onto the street. Turning back to face the vehicle, the winged thrust its dagger-like beak through the screen opening. He opened his door and scrambled out. Scrambling to his feet, he turned and ran towards a restaurant across the street. Once inside, he bolted the front door shut. Fear and adrenaline surged through him as he suddenly recognized the monster he was running from. This was no ordinary, present-day reptile. This was a either a genetically mutated creature or a prehistoric flying dinosaur!

The monster turned its head and screeched before launching into the air and gliding after him. The monster landed outside the restaurant and hammered on the locked door with its beak. Its beak split the wood open and the broken door fell into the entrance. The creature next smashed the side windows into fragments by swinging its beaked head around twice. Folding its wings, it crawled into the restaurant. Knocking over the tables, it advanced on Spencer as he hid behind the main desk.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed an umbrella from the stand and hurled it at the monster, striking its beak. To his surprise, it screamed in agony before turning and crawling away. Once it waddled out into the streets, it spread its wings and launched up into the air before vanishing into the pitch-black skies. He waited for a few moments but it did not return.

At last, he emerged from his hiding spot and walked out onto the street. He gazed up into the dark skies but there was no sign of the winged creature. Brad and Carly were right! There was a flying reptile in the city! He turned and ran back towards his car. Jumping into the driver seat, he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared into life. Turning the wheel, he pulled the battered vehicle around and sped back towards the apartment complex as fast as possible.

Behind him, dark clouds covered the skies above the city. Thunder rumbled and dazzling lightning crackled above the city. Rain lashed the city, drenching all the streets and empty buildings. The rainwater would further erode the walls and roofs of the crumbling houses and office towers. Other metallic or concrete inventions, such as railings, postboxes and crashed or abandoned vehicles would also be damaged by the rainwater from the storm. The city's animal population also responded to the storm. Colonies of feral cats hid in the office towers and hunted the thriving mouse population. The packs of wild dogs and wolves continued to hunt on the streets in spite of the downpour. The bears retreated back into the forest and adjoining mountains. The storm finally seemed to drive the lions and other zoo animals out of the city as they began the winter migration south

However the deer chose to stay and roam the streets and so the wild dogs remained. The flying reptile sheltered inside an apartment complex, preening its wings using its beak. Next, it gave a startled shriek as lightning flashed overhead, casting a terrifying shadow of the reptile on the opposite wall. A storm was brewing and not just a physical one…


End file.
